Recuerdos de la Infancia
by Grisell
Summary: La historia de Vegeta y su familia desde 2 años antes de, y hasta que Freezer destruye el Planeta Vegeta. ¡Hay 2 finales!
1. Chapter 1 Los 3 Hermanos Más Poderosos

_Bueno, creo que la inspiración aún no me abandona, así que les traigo este nuevo fic, también está relacionado a "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas". Se trata digamos, de una "precuela", historia previa a, se trata de la vida del pequeño príncipe Vegeta a partir de que nacen sus dos hermanas, y hasta el momento en que Freezer decide destruir el planeta Vegeta. Espero les guste este nuevo fic._

**RECUERDOS DE LA INFANCIA**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**LOS 3 HERMANOS MÁS PODEROSOS DEL UNIVERSO**

Había sido una larga tarde en Vejitasein, en sus aposentos, un pequeño príncipe orgulloso de tan sólo 3 añitos se encontraba bastante preocupado.

"Mi madre se sentía bastante mal" pensaba, y no era para menos, escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su madre que venían de la habitación de sus padres lo asustaban bastante "¿qué estará pasando?" era la pregunta que taladraba su pequeña mente, hasta que

_TOC TOC TOC_

El principito abrió la puerta -¿qué haces aquí Nappa?- Un hombre alto y fornido, casi calvo excepto por un mechón de cabello, era quien llamaba a la puerta

-Príncipe Vegeta, tu padre desea que vayas a sus habitaciones- dijo

El príncipe se sintió asustado, más porque ya había dejado de escuchar los gritos de su madre, pero por su rígida educación, sabía que debía mantener las apariencias, así se lo había enseñado su padre, el rey Vegeta. El príncipe caminó a la puerta de su cuarto –Vamos Nappa- dijo con seriedad, y caminó junto a su escolta a los aposentos de sus padres.

Finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones de los reyes, Nappa dejó entrar sólo al pequeño quien se dirigió al área del dormitorio de sus padres, sintió un gran alivio cuando alcanzó vagamente a ver que su madre estaba despierta.

-Acércate, príncipe Vegeta- dijo el monarca

-¡Si padre!- aceleró el paso el pequeño hasta llegar al lecho de sus padres. Observó que su madre tenía 2 "bultos" en los brazos

-Sube Vegeta- dijo la reina

Acto seguido el chibi se sentó en la cama, curioso de ver qué eran esos bultos que su madre sostenía, el chibi pudo ver que su madre sostenía a dos bebés

-Ellas son tus hermanas Vegeta- dijo la reina a su hijo mayor

-¿Hermanas?- dijo el pequeño un tanto decepcionado –¿Entonces no tendré un hermano con quién entrenar?

-Tus hermanas nacieron con el mismo poder que tú tuviste al nacer príncipe- dijo el rey a su primogénito

-Tal vez si podrán entrenar contigo Vegeta, y necesito que las entrenes bien, prométeme que las convertirás en las hembras más fuertes del universo- dijo la reina

-¡SI MADRE!- respondió el pequeño –¡Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin!

****************************MOMENTOS ANTES, EN LA HABITACION DE LOS REYES***********************

El rey Vegeta esperaba noticias fuera del dormitorio que compartía con su esposa, estaba bastante impaciente y nervioso, a pesar de mantener su imagen de Rey frío e impecable. Los embarazos saiyajin eran bastante difíciles aún para las hembras más fuertes, y aunque su mujer ya le había dado un hijo, no dejaba de sentirse ansioso por su segundo vástago. El monarca esperaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar que la ansiedad se apoderara de él, escuchando los desgarradores gritos de su esposa, cuando de repente, del dormitorio salió una enfermera

-Majestad- dijo ella –Puede pasar a ver a la reina

-Ya era hora- dijo el rey, ya más tranquilo, ingresando a donde su esposa se encontraba "¡DOS!" se quedó pasmado al ver que su esposa sostenía a dos bebés, era algo inverosímil en Vejitasein, los embarazos múltiples eran demasiado extraños, un caso entre cientos de miles, y cuando llegaban a darse, las madres y los bebés por lo general no sobrevivían, con suerte sólo sobrevivía uno de los gemelos, por lo que sintió alivio de ver a su esposa, si cansada, pero viva y entera, y a la vez, su ya de por sí gran orgullo se acrecentó, puesto que su mujer e hijos habían sobrevivido contra todas las probabilidades y estadísticas.

-La reina se encuentra estable majestad- dijo la partera al rey –ustedes tuvieron 2 bellas guerreras- dijo, haciendo una reverencia al monarca

"Hembras" pensó el rey, su rostro se tornó a decepción, finalmente era una posibilidad, pero por lo general, las hembras saiyajin no poseían gran poder de pelea, en realidad, fuera de un par de excepciones históricas, ninguna hembra de la raza poseía un poder significativo, si desarrollaban habilidades con el tiempo, más no era algo impresionante; el rey Vegeta titubeó para encender su rastreador, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que salir de dudas. Los números comenzaron a moverse hasta llegar a cierta cantidad -¡ES I… I…. IMPOSIBLE!- se quedó sin habla

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- dijo con temor la reina, temía que sus pequeñas hubieran nacido por debajo del promedio regular de una hembra saiyajin, eso significaría que las asesinarían por haber nacido tan débiles dentro de la familia real.

-¿Dónde está tu rastreador Brássica?- preguntó el rey a su esposa, retirándose su rastreador del rostro –Esto se descompuso- acto seguido destrozó su rastreador con una mano

La reina señaló un escritorio. El monarca fue hacia aquel mueble, tomó el rastreador de su mujer, se lo colocó, lo accionó, y otra vez, los números se movieron…. Hasta llegar al mismo resultado –¡ESTAS CHIQUILLAS… LAS DOS… NACIERON CON UN PODER IDENTICO CON EL QUE NACIO VEGETA!- el Rey seguía sin salir de su asombro

La reina se quedó pasmada -¡Pero si Vegeta es el niño más poderoso jamás nacido!- volteó a ver a sus hijas sonriendo –Es increíble que ellas lograran nacer con el mismo poder- dijo con satisfacción, y tranquilidad

-Hay algo que debe saber majestad- interrumpió la partera

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?- dijo molesto el Rey, era un momento de orgullo para él, nunca nadie antes había logrado procrear hembras tan poderosas

Con temor, la partera dijo –u… una de las pequeñas…

-¡HABLA YA SI NO QUIERES QUE ACABE CONTIGO POR IMPORTUNARME!- exclamó el monarca

-La mayor, su…. Su cola es blanca- dijo la partera temerosa

"¿Cola Blanca?" se preguntaron mentalmente los reyes. No, aquello no era normal, ningún saiyajin en toda la historia había nacido así… excepto -¡Brigid!- pronunció el rey, quien se dirigió al exterior de sus aposentos donde sus consejeros reales, Zorn y Sullión aguardaban por las buenas nuevas

-Majestad, ¿Cómo está la reina?- preguntó Zorn, reverenciando al monarca

-Bien- respondió en tono seco -manden llamar al sumo sacerdote Heron, ¡AHORA!- ordenó a sus consejeros

Ambos guerreros asintieron con la cabeza, y tomaron rumbo hacia el templo para cumplir su encomienda.

El monarca volvió al interior del dormitorio con su esposa e hijas recién nacidas, aguardando por la llegada del sacerdote, en tanto, había ordenado a la partera y enfermeras retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes amenazarlas para que no revelaran palabra alguna sobre las niñas ni sobre la reina.

-Vegeta- dijo la reina

-¿Qué quieres, Brássica?- respondió el rey

-Espero que estés complacido, nuestros 3 hijos han sido los bebés más poderosos jamás nacidos en Vejitasein- dijo buscando la aprobación de su orgulloso marido

El monarca sólo se quedó en silencio, si estaba complacido, estaba más que orgulloso de haber procreado semejantes guerreros, tanto su primogénito y ahora, las hembras saiyajin jamás antes nacidas, sus hijos eran su gran victoria.

Después de varios minutos, finalmente el sumo sacerdote, un saiyajin de mediana edad con ya algunas pocas canas, llegó hasta las habitaciones de los reyes, siendo recibido por el monarca.

-A sus órdenes, majestad- dijo el sacerdote reverenciando al Rey

-Pasa Heron- dijo el monarca, encaminándolo a donde estaba la reina y sus hijas

El sacerdote se sorprendió enormemente -¡PERO SI SON DOS!- dijo estupefacto

-Háblanos de la leyenda de la cola blanca- dijo el rey Vegeta

El sacerdote se extrañó por esa petición, si bien, el rey Vegeta había sido un devoto de Dahda, dios Saiyajin de la guerra, nunca antes había mostrado tanto interés por conocer las historias de la diosa –Como usted y todos sabemos majestad, nuestra sagrada madre, la diosa Brigid, es la única saiyajin en toda nuestra especie cuya cola era de color blanco. Se dice, que ella profetizó su regreso y la gloria de su dinastía directa a través de 3 hermanos, sangre de su sangre, de entre los cuales, habría una hembra con la marca de la diosa: la cola blanca- relató el sacerdote –como sabe majestad, usted y sus hijos son descendientes directos de los dioses, de su familia vendrán los elegidos

La reina descubrió la cola de una de sus hijas –Ella fue quien nació primero- dijo Brássica

El sacerdote estaba paralizado, no sabía si reír, llorar, el corazón se le salía del pecho por la emoción, al atestiguar con sus propios ojos aquella manifestación divina –¡Por fin ha nacido La Sagrada Emperatriz!- dijo el Sacerdote, cayendo de rodillas

-¿De qué hablas Heron?- dijo extrañada la reina, si bien ella una lectora voraz, los textos sagrados eran siempre guardados sólo para el sumo sacerdote y sus aprendices, para nadie más, por lo que pese a sus intentos, jamás pudo acceder a los libros sagrados

-Majestad, está escrito por la propia diosa Brigid, que cuando apareciera la hembra con su marca, es decir la cola blanca, esa guerrera desde nacer debía por tanto ser la suma gobernante de los saiyajin, y debe portar el título de Sagrada Emperatriz, está escrito- asentó el sacerdote

-¡SOBERANA UNA MOCOSA!- dijo el monarca

-Majestad- dijo Heron –Es lo que nuestra diosa, madre de los saiyajin dispuso, y debemos acatar lo que ella ordena

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, su gran orgullo le impedía coronar a una de sus hijas, pero a la vez "Esa cola blanca no pasará desapercibida" pensaba, sabía que tenía que cumplir con lo designado. El rey salió de la habitación, hacia donde estaban sus 2 consejeros reales, además del guardaespaldas de su primogénito –¡NAPPA!- exclamó

El saiyajin reverenció al rey –Diga, Rey Vegeta

-Ve y trae a mi hijo a mis aposentos- dijo el rey

-Enseguida majestad- dijo el saiyajin, quien fue por el príncipe

-Zorn, Sullión- se dirigió a sus consejeros –Hagan oficial la noticia que, han nacido 2 hembras, Odette, La princesa de los Saiyajin- dudó un momento, pero sabía que debía decirlo –Y la Sagrada Emperatriz, reencarnación de la Diosa Brigid

Ambos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, no esperaban que la reina tuviera gemelos, no esperaban que diera a luz a ninguna hembra, y no esperaban semejante noticia de parte del rey

-¿Co… cómo se llama la emperatriz?- dijo un estupefacto Sullión

No lo había pensado, el nombre de Odette lo eligió por un pensamiento rápido, pensaba en una oda a su reino, a su linaje, Odette, era su primera opción de nombre, pero su otra hija, no tenía pensado nada. Su hija, la de la cola blanca, llevaba la marca de la diosa, más no se atrevía a llamarla Brigid, siendo este el nombre femenino más sagrado y honrado, ¿qué hacer? ¿cómo llamar a su hija? De pronto, pensó en la mujer que le dio la vida –Vilandra- dijo, ¿cómo no pensar antes en eso? Su hija, la elegida de la diosa debía portar el nombre de la madre del rey –La Emperatriz se llama Vilandra- dijo a sus consejeros, quienes se apresuraron en oficiar la noticia.

********************************** PLANETA FREEZER NO. 79 *******************************

-Gran Freezer- dijo un guerrero de cabello verde

-¿Qué deseas Zaborn?- dijo el tirano galáctico, quien veía el espacio mientras bebía una copa de vino

-He sido informado que la reina de los saiyajin dio a luz a 2 hembras- dijo Zaborn

-Con lo orgulloso que es el estúpido rey Vegeta, ya imagino cómo ha de haber tomado la noticia de 2 hembras en su familia- dijo el tirano de modo burlón

-supuestamente creen que una de ellas es algo así como una elegida por sus dioses- dijo el peliverde

-Esos monos estúpidos y sus supersticiones, ahora resulta que una recién nacida es un ícono religioso para ellos- dijo Freezer

-Ya la han declarado la máxima autoridad en Vejitasein- dijo el soldado

Freezer se sorprendió –Así que el rey Vegeta cedió su reino a su hija recién nacida por una estúpida superstición- siguió con su tono irónico -ese imbécil es más estúpido de lo que creí

-Más bien es como un título honorario, gran Freezer

-¡Eso ya lo sé Zaborn, no soy idiota!- replicó el tirano -¿me viste cara de saiyajin acaso?

-Perdone señor

-Como sea- dijo el lagarto –puede ser beneficioso, el tener el control en los hijos del rey Vegeta puede ayudar mucho en mis planes- el tirano sonrió malévolamente.

******************* UNOS MESES DESPUÉS DEL NACIMIENTO DE LAS GEMELAS ********************

Era de tarde en el palacio, el pequeño Príncipe Vegeta llegó a su cuarto después de su entrenamiento, el propio para un saiyajin de clase alta de sólo 3 años por supuesto, se quitó la armadura, quedando únicamente con una playera y pantalón azules y sus botitas, se recostó un momento cuando…

¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUUUAAAAAAAAA! Se escucharon 2 llantos de bebés

-¡ESAS CHIQUILLAS LLORANDO OTRA VEEEEEZ!- El príncipe odiaba cada que lloraban sus hermanas que tenían sólo meses, ya casi el año de haber nacido, pero esta vez había algo extraño porque….

-Las mocosas no se callan, bueno, ¡¿QUÉ NO HAY ALGUIEN EN TODO EL PALACIO QUE LAS CALLE?- Exasperado, el príncipe se levantó, salió de su habitación -¡qué extraño! ¿dónde estarán todos?- dijo cuando vió que nadie atendía el llanto de sus hermanitas, caminó a la puerta de la habitación de las bebas, y entró, las niñas seguían llorando, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, el chibi, que ya tenía cierto entrenamiento en cosas muy básicas, encendió su ki para encontrar alguna lámpara o interruptor, observó una lámpara con el foco en forma de huevo grande, y prendió la lámpara pero, tardó un momento en percatarse de que… -hasta que dejaron de llorar mocosas- se acercó a las cunas que, estaban muy altas como para la estatura del chibi de 3 años, el peque fue por una silla que estaba por ahí, y la puso entre ambas cunas, se subió para ver a las niñas –debo dominar la técnica de volar- dijo al tener que utilizar ese recurso para elevarse. Cuando estuvo ya sobre la silla, frente a las cunas, vió a las dos pequeñas que lo veían fijamente -¿Qué tanto me ven mocosas? ¿Y por qué tanto escándalo?

Las dos bebas manoteaban, sonreían y pataleaban al ver a su hermano.

-Así que ya quieren pelear conmigo chiquillas…. Bien- se inclinó para tomar a Odette en brazos –Cumpliré su deseo par de mocosas- dijo levantando a la pequeña, la sostuvo como pudo con una mano, bajó con cuidado de la silla, y puso a la niña en el suelo, el cual estaba alfombrado.

Volvió a subir a la silla, y ahora tomó a Vilandra, la sacó de la cuna, y se disponía a comenzar a bajar, pero la silla se empezó a desbalancear provocando… -¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó el chibi al perder el equilibrio y caer junto con su hermana al suelo, aunque, por instinto, llamado de sangre, destino, lo que sea, durante la caída, el chibi abrazó a su hermana, y giró para caer él, y que ella no se golpeará, quedando la bebé encima del pequeño príncipe, que quedaron justo al lado de la princesita.

Una gran lágrima silenciosa se estaba escapando de uno de los ojos del principito, el golpe fue fuerte pero

¡BUAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los llantos de ambas niñas hizo que se olvidara del golpe de la caída, se incorporó y colocó a la pequeña y llorosa emperatriz junto a la otra beba, y se hincó en el suelo frente a las niñas -¡BUENO YA MOCOSAS, CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Como si hubiera entendido la orden–petición de su hermano, Vilandra y Odette se callaron, y quedaron atentas a su hermano mayor

_**FLASHBACK**_

El chibi pudo ver que su madre sostenía a dos bebés

-Ellas son tus hermanas Vegeta- dijo la reina a su hijo mayor

-¿Hermanas?- dijo el pequeño un tanto decepcionado –¿Entonces no tendré un hermano con quién entrenar?

-Tus hermanas nacieron con el mismo poder que tú tuviste al nacer príncipe- dijo el rey a su primogénito

-Tal vez si podrán entrenar contigo Vegeta, y necesito que las entrenes bien, prométeme que las convertirás en las hembras más fuertes del universo- dijo la reina

-¡SI MADRE!- respondió el pequeño –¡Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin!

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

El chibi recordó la promesa que le hizo a su madre acerca de entrenar a sus hermanas para que fueran las hembras más poderosas del universo -Muy bien mocosas, debo enseñarles muchas cosas para pelear bien con ustedes…- se quedó pensativo -… a ver…. Deben tener buenos reflejos- extendió las manos y comenzó a moverlas ante las bebas, una mano para cada una. Las dos niñas buscaban y trataban de "atrapar" la mano de su hermano mayor, de pronto, se escuchó que alguien comenzaba a abrir la puerta, cosa que distrajo al príncipe, quien volteó hacia la entrada para ver quién iba a entrar pero….

-¡VvvegETA!- dijo una pequeña vocecita, llamando la atención del principito

El heredero al trono saiyajin se quedó sin saber qué hacer, o qué sentir, o qué decir, cuando se percató que la mano con la que jugaba con la pequeña emperatriz, su hermanita había logrado atrapar su dedito índice y aparte –dijiste mi nombre….- dijo sorprendido, ya que ninguna de las dos niñas había, hasta ahora, pronunciado una palabra articulada como tal

-¡VegggggETA!- volvió a decir la pequeña emperatriz

La puerta de la habitación de las niñas finalmente se abrió, dejando pasar a una figura femenina -¿qué sucede aquí?- dijo la reina con sorpresa al encontrar a sus 3 hijos en el suelo

-¡MADRE!- dijo el pequeño príncipe en actitud de un pequeño que es sorprendido haciendo travesuras

-¿Vegeta, qué sucede aquí? ¿Porqué están ustedes 3 en el suelo?- preguntó a su primogénito

-Ma… ¡MADRE!- dijo el pequeño príncipe –Yo… las mocosas estaban llorando y nadie venía y yo… hacía lo que me pediste….. las entrenaba- dijo el chibi apenado

La reina se enterneció al ver así a su pequeño, se arrodilló para verlo de frente –me parece muy bien que hagas eso por tus hermanas hijo, tú eres su hermano mayor, debes entrenarlas para que sean tan fuertes como tú príncipe- dijo ella

El pequeño frunció el ceño -¡nadie será tan fuerte como yo madre!- exclamó orgulloso

Ella sonrió –lo sé Vegeta, pero ellas deberán seguirte el ritmo, así que tendrás que entrenarlas, ¿No querrás que tus hermanas sean unas debiluchas verdad?- cuestionó a su hijo

-¡JAMÁS!- respondió el chibi -¡NO TENDRÉ HERMANAS DÉBILES!- dijo el pequeño con desición

-Entonces Vegeta- dijo la reina –Deberás entrenarlas muy fuerte para que sean dignas de ser tus hermanas

-¿crees que realmente ellas puedan ser buenas oponentes para entrenar?- dudó el chibi

-Si tú las entrenas, serán las hembras más fuertes en el universo, y creo que sí te darán batalla- dijo la reina

El pequeño se emocionó al pensar que tendría alguien digno con quien entrenar y combatir -¡LAS ENTRENARÉ MUY FUERTE MADRE!- dijo sonriente -¡SEREMOS LOS SAIYAJIN MÁS FUERTES!- remató

La reina estaba enternecida por la actitud de su hijo mayor -Prométeme que siempre estarán ustedes 3 juntos, entrena a tus hermanas y protégelas siempre Vegeta, nunca se separen, ¡júramelo!- dijo la reina

El pequeño se sintió alegre al sentir ese voto de confianza por parte de su madre –Siempre las voy a proteger madre, te lo juro por mi honor saiyajin- dijo el principito

**************************** AUDIENCIA DEL REY ANTE EL PARLAMENTO SAIYAJIN ************************

Los integrantes del Parlamento habían sido convocados a una sesión extraordinaria con el Rey, por lo que los miembros habían llegado desde temprano. Si bien el Consejo Guerrero y el Consejo de Sabios ignoraban lo que sucedería, el Consejo Místico liderado por Heron, Sumo Sacerdote de Vejitasein sabía a la perfección lo que sucedería en la audiencia.

Finalmente llegaron al recinto El monarca junto con su esposa, y tomaron su lugar en el parlamento. El Rey Vegeta se encontraba en el estrado, frente a los miembros del Parlamento de los Saiyajin, estaba por presentar una propuesta revolucionaria. A su lado, la reina Brássica quien estaba más que feliz por la decisión que su esposo había tomado. Y también con él, sus 2 fieles consejeros: Zorn y Sullión.

El rey comenzó a hablar –Miembros del Parlamento, después de mucho pensarlo, es que me dirijo hoy ante ustedes.

Como saben, hace ya meses, casi un año que nacieron mis hijas, 2 hembras poseedoras de tremendo poder, y como ustedes saben, por decreto divino, Vilandra fue declarada como Sagrada Emperatriz desde su nacimiento, por motivo de la profecía de la Diosa Brigid, madre de nuestra raza guerrera.

Con motivo de evitar divisiones en el reino, es que he decidido, que el título de Emperatriz/Emperador Sagrado/a del Imperio, sólo podrá ser ostentado por mi Hija Vilandra, quien ya es la Sagrada Emperatriz de los saiyajin, así como sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos.

Hasta ahora, la esposa del rey, como es el caso de mi mujer, la reina Brássica, y así como fue con mi madre, la reina Vilandra, y así mismo la madre de mi padre, etc, La esposa del rey ha ostentado el título, autoridad y poder de Reina de los Saiyajin por derecho de matrimonio. A partir de hoy, este derecho no procederá más, el título de rey y/o reina sólo podrá ser ostentado por descendientes directos de la línea de sangre de los sagrados dioses, es decir, cuando yo abandone este mundo, el Príncipe Vegeta y la Princesa Odette, se convertirán en Rey y Reina del imperio, y sólo sus hijos podrán acceder a dicho título, más no con quien El príncipe y/o la Princesa se unan en matrimonio. Al cónyuge de la emperatriz, el rey y la reina, se les otorgará por derecho de matrimonio el título únicamente de "príncipe y/o princesa consorte de los saiyajin"- concluyó el monarca.

Algunos se resistieron y hubo algunas polémicas, pero en general, el parlamento aprobó la decisión del monarca, ya que se aseguraban que únicamente poderosos guerreros de linaje real serían las autoridades de los saiyajin, y no alguien que sólo se casó con los herederos al trono.

Terminando la sesión, Zorn y Sullión hicieron público el nuevo decreto del Rey, que a partir de ese momento, se convertía en Ley en Vejitasein. La población general recibió bien la noticia por el mismo motivo: sus gobernantes siempre serían guerreros poderosos, miembros de la familia real que eran los saiyajin más fuertes, y no algún saiyajin debilucho que hubiese accedido al trono valiéndose de algún encanto seductor en el rey o reina en turno.

Sin embargo, quienes no recibieron de buen modo la nueva ley, fueron precisamente aquellos que, desde las sombras, buscaban acercarse como fuera al trono y la familia real para destruirlos y así controlar Vejitasein.

************************ ESA MISMA NOCHE, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS REYES ***********************

-Me alegro de tu decisión Vegeta- dijo la reina a su esposo mientras se quitaba la armadura. El decreto del rey la había dejado más tranquila ya que, de por si Freezer era un gran problema para su raza, sabía que aquella extraña secta estaba buscando acercarse a la familia real desde el fallecimiento de la reina Onionte, primera esposa del rey. Al menos, si intentaban llegar al poder mediante sus hijos, esta nueva ley los limitaría de cierto modo.

-Debía hacerlo, y asegurarme que el poder quedara siempre en los descendientes directos de los dioses, es decir, mi propia descendencia- dijo el monarca, quien también se alistaba para ir a dormir con su mujer

La reina se acercó a él seductoramente –Lo sé- besó la oreja de su esposo –eres un gran rey- dijo coquetamente a su marido

Él la besó apasionadamente -¿Enserio crees que soy un gran rey?- preguntó con ese tono de voz tan varonil

La reina suspiró –El mejor- siguió besando a su marido

El rey la tomó de las caderas para acercarla a su cuerpo –Brássica- susurró

Acto seguido, ambos comenzaron a retirar mutuamente las ropas que aún vestían, los besos iban y venían, a él le encantaba recorrer el hermoso cuerpo de su compañera de vida, y a ella le excitaba de sobremanera la fogosidad de su esposo, sus manos expertas que conocían a la perfección cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era un apasionante momento como cada vez que ambos se fundían en uno solo.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Creo que ya está demostrado que me encanta Vegeta, y esque es el personaje más rico de la serie, con tantos detalles que simplemente, da mucho para trabajar._

_Ya lo expliqué en el fic de "Confusión entre Dimensiones", pero en si, diseñé dos hermanas para Vegeta, primero para que funcionara la historia de La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías Cumplidas, necesitaba que fueran 3 hermanos por aquello de los números Kabalísticos, y también para darle sentido a las profecías. Pero además, creo que es más lógico que Vegeta haya tenido hermanas, que hermanos varones, aunque me cae bien Table, pero siento más natural que hubiera tenido hermanas hembras, además de una especial relación con su madre, como lo expone Superbrave en su fic "La Madre de Vegeta", de donde he tomado muchas ideas, así como los personajes de la reina Brássica, Zorn y Sullión. _

_Y bueno, digo que es más natural en Vegeta el asunto de tener hermanas y la relación con su madre, por la debilidad que tiene el príncipe hacia sus dos mujeres: Bulma y Bra, ya que con ellas es bastante dócil, dentro de su orgullosa personalidad, pero lo es, aparte de ser celoso y protector con ambas, entonces, normalmente un hombre así viene de tener una relación especial con su madre y/o hermana, hablo en general, obvio que no en todos los casos es lo mismo. Pero bueno, por eso expongo en estos fics, de dónde viene la debilidad de nuestro querido príncipe por las mujeres de su familia._

_Saludos y ya estoy escribiendo la continuación!_


	2. Chapter 2 Preludio a una tragedia

**CAPITULO 2**

**PRELUDIO A UNA TRAGEDIA**

Han transcurrido poco menos de 3 años desde el nacimiento de las hijas del Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brássica. Las cosas habían transcurrido con normalidad en la vida de la familia real y en Vejitasein. Los saiyajin se dedicaban a purgar planetas para Freezer. Hacía poco tiempo que el pequeño Príncipe heredero al trono, Vegeta, había comenzado también la conquista de planetas, y sus pequeñas hermanas comenzaban a iniciarse en el "negocio familiar", acompañando de vez en cuando a sus padres, y/o a su hermano mayor. A pesar de ser hembras, debido a su enorme poder de pelea equiparable al primogénito de los reyes, desde pequeñas comenzó un duro entrenamiento para ambas niñas, siendo educadas tanto en las artes del combate, así como en cuestiones de política. Por parte de su madre, quien era una saiyajin culta que ponderaba la inteligencia, tanto el pequeño príncipe y las gemelas también eran sometidos a muchas horas de estudio, a cargo de su progenitora. Y en el caso de Vilandra, por cuestión religiosa y la profecía de la que se decía, ella era manifestación de la misma, pasaba también mucho tiempo estudiando los textos sagrados en el Templo sagrado de los saiyajin junto a Heron, supremo sacerdote de Vejitasein, quien se había convertido en un segundo padre para la pequeña de cola blanca. Los 3 vástagos del Rey Vegeta eran niños bastante ocupados por donde quiera que se les viera, más no por eso, dejaban de ser niños…

Era una mañana normal en Vejitasein, sin embargo, para los 3 hermanitos era un día especial, acababan de tener un gran desayuno, y tenían tiempo libre ya que, por alguna razón, Nappa estaba en algún lado, menos haciendo lo que debía, que era cuidando a los 3 pequeños, por lo que comenzaron un juego: Correr por todo el palacio atacándose mutuamente. En si tenían que lanzar bolas de energía unos contra otros, pero al mismo tiempo que debían también esquivarlas.

-¡HAAA! TOMEN ESTO!- decía el pequeño príncipe lanzando bolas a sus hermanas

Odette esquivó el ataque de su hermano dando una vuelta, se tiró al suelo -¡HAAAA!- regresó un ataque a su hermano -¡TOMA ESTO VILI!- dijo mientras también atacaba a su hermana

Vilandra se ocultó en una pared para esquivar la energía de su gemela -¡Muy lenta Odette!- dijo la pequeña, formando bolas de energías, una en cada mano -¡HAAAAA!- las lanzó contra sus 2 hermanos

El juego de los 3 pequeños continuó del mismo modo, cada uno enviaba 2 ataques dirigidos a sus 2 combatientes y al mismo tiempo esquivaba la energía que les habían enviado. Aunque este jueguito ya había causado estragos en el pacillo del palacio, había estatuas rotas, paredes quemadas, etc.

En un movimiento, la pequeña Princesa Odette quedó en medio de sus 2 hermanos, para poder atacar a ambos, Sin embargo

-¡TOMA ESTO VEGETA!- dijo la pequeña Vilandra al enviar una energía contra su hermano mayor

El pequeño se disponía a disparar pero debía moverse, o el ataque de su hermana le iba a golpear -¡HAAAA!- lanzó una bola de energía sin cuidado ni control del ataque.

Ambas energías colisionaron en un mismo punto -AAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritó Odette, quien recibió de lleno ambos ataques

El choque de las energías provocó una explosión que derrumbó a los otros dos pequeños, y llamó la atención de los guardias y de cierto monarca, quien ya iba en camino al lugar.

Vilandra y Vegeta se incorporaron luego de dicha explosión -¡Odette!- gritaron ambos pequeños al ver a su hermana en el suelo, y fueron corriendo con ella

El pequeño príncipe comenzó a mover a su hermana, intentando despertarla -¡Odette! Mocosa, levántate!- le decía

-¡Ya Odette!- dijo Vilandra –nos van a castigar por tu culpa- La realidad era que ambos chiquillos estaban asustados ante la posibilidad de haber matado a su hermana.

La princesa comenzó a reaccionar, para alivio de sus hermanos, pero para desgracia de ellos, el Rey, ya no estaba tan lejos de aquella escena.

La pequeña Odette volvió en sí, se medio incorporó y se sentó en el suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, pero su llanto era silencioso… o bueno, tan silencioso como puede ser el llanto de un niño de 3 años

-¡YA VA A EMPEZAR A LLORAR LA MOCOSA!- dijo Vegeta en tono burlón

La princesa sólo se le quedó viendo a su hermano mayor con ojos de tristeza pero a la vez con mucho coraje

Vilandra se molestó por el llanto de su gemela -¡ODETTE! No puedes ir llorando por ahí, ¡ERES LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN! ¡YA NO SOMOS UNAS BEBÉS! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES LA PRINCESA!- dijo la pequeña, regañando a su hermana

-Me.. me dolió mucho- dijo Odette en sollos

-¿Acaso eres una debilucha Odette?- cuestionó el príncipe –se supone que eres mi hermana, ¡Y YO NO QUIERO UNA DEBILUCHA COMO HERMANA!- sentenció el pequeño príncipe

La pequeña continuaba llorando

-¡YA BASTA ODETTE!- dijo Vilandra, quien siempre buscaba estar a la par de su hermano en cuanto a fuerza y habilidades, y le molestaba que su hermana diera signos de debilidad por lo que, según ella misma, animaba a su gemela -¡Basta de lloriqueos! ¡se supone que somos las guerreras más fuertes! ¡No puedes estar llorando!- increpaba

Justo estaban en eso cuando -¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ MOCOSOS?- exclamó el Rey Vegeta al ver toda la destrucción, a los 3 culpables, y a su princesa en el suelo llorando -¿QUÉ RAYOS CREEN QUE HACEN? ¿ACASO QUIEREN DESTRUIR EL PALACIO?- dijo sumamente molesto

La princesita, al ver a su padre, se levantó y corrió a abrazarse a una de las piernas de su progenitor –¡PADRE!- dijo sollozando

El pequeño príncipe estaba paralizado de miedo -Padre… nosotros…. Sólo…. Estábamos jugando- trataba de explicar lo sucedido

Vilandra intentó también explicar –Padre, sólo era un juego, Odette es una llorona padre, y no debe ser así porque es la princesa, digo, Vegeta es el príncipe y no llora, Odette no debe llorar, ¿cierto padre?- decía la pequeña

-¡A CALLAR!- exclamó el rey –No me interesa si se matan mutuamente, pero ¿YA VIERON ACASO LO QUE PROVOCAN MOCOSOS?- dijo, señalando los daños colaterales del juego de sus pequeños

-Sólo estábamos jugando, eran energías inofensivas- dijo la pequeña Vilandra con cara de puchero

-Además- dijo el príncipe –practicábamos el poder combatir con más de un solo oponente, padre- complementó

-¡SI QUIEREN PRACTICAR TÉCNICAS DE COMBATE MOCOSOS, PARA ESO TIENEN LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO!- dijo el rey molesto -¡TIENEN SEMILLAS DE SAIBAIMAN PARA PRACTICAR! ¡O LOS MANDO CON NAPPA A PURGAR UN PLANETA SI QUIEREN! Pero- hizo una pequeña pausa -¡TIENEN TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO JUGAR ASI EN EL PALACIO! ¿ENTENDIDO?-

Los tres pequeños asintieron con la cabeza

-No lo volveremos a hacer- dijo Vegeta

-¡Eso espero, príncipe!- dijo el rey -¡Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el inútil de Nappa?!- preguntó

-No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana, padre- respondió Vilandra

El rey se quedó pensando en lo sucedido, y viendo a su pequeña princesa aún llorosa, se dirigió a los otros dos pequeños -Ustedes dos- dijo, viendo severamente a Vilandra y Vegeta –Vayan a la biblioteca a estudiar con su madre, ¡AHORA!- indicó

A los chiquillos, como a cualquier niño, no les agradaba mucho el estudio -¡PERO PADREEEE!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-¿ACASO TENGO QUE REPETIR MIS ÓRDENES?- dijo el Rey con un tono autoritario –Dije Vayan con su madre, ¡AHORA!- remató

Los pequeños no tenían de otra más que obececer, asintieron con la cabeza -Si padre- dijeron Vegeta y Vilandra al mismo tiempo, retirándose en dirección a la biblioteca

Se quedaron solos la princesa y el rey, ella continuaba abrazada a la pierna de su padre, sollozando

-Y tú- dijo volteando a ver a la menor de sus hijos –ya deja de lloriquear mocosa- dijo con voz más suave

La chibi se limpió las lágrimas –Es que me dolió mucho, los dos me atacaron muy fuerte- dijo mientras soltaba a su padre

El rey miró a su alrededor, estaban ambos completamente solos. Se inclinó hacia su hija, y la tomó en brazos –Princesa, hoy fue sólo un simple juego con tus hermanos, y tus hermanos quieren pelear, más no hacerte daño realmente- explicaba el monarca a su hija -pero en el campo de batalla, frente a un enemigo real, no hay juegos, no hay risas, no están tus hermanos burlándose, ni yo estaré ahí siempre para detener todo, en una batalla real, tendrás que soportar los golpes y los ataques, vas a caer, y tendrás que levantarte y seguir peleando cuantas veces sea necesario, el cuerpo te dolerá, sentirás que no puedes más y que el cuerpo no te responde, pero debes continuar, pararte cuantas veces debas hacerlo, y encarar a tu enemigo sin lágrimas, que no vean que te afecta, las lágrimas déjalas cuando estés a solas, pero si tu oponente te ve llorar… estarás perdida- indicaba el rey

-¡Yo quiero tener muchos combates padre!- dijo con orgullo la chibi, pero aún llorosa

El rey sonrió ante esas palabras -y recuerda princesa, que es mejor morir peleando, que vivir siendo un cobarde que se dio por vencido- dijo viendo a los ojos de su hija

Un último sollozo… la peque se limpió sus lagrimitas –Está bien- abrazó el cuello de su progenitor –papi-

Una extraña y cálida sensación se hizo presente en el rey al escuchar esa tierna palabra, y también se sonrojó -¿Papi? ¿Qué cosas dices princesa Odette?- dijo con una sonrisa que la nena le arrancó con esa simple palabra

-Perdón… padre, es… que… no sé… se me ocurrió… ¿puedo?... p… ¿puedo decirte papi?... digo… sólo cuando estemos solos- dijo nerviosamente la pequeña, a pesar de su muy corta edad, desde su nacimiento, su vida fue siempre regida por el estricto protocolo de comportamiento de la realeza, temía que su padre la reprendiera por esa palabra de cariño que se le escapó de la boca

-Puedes… pero únicamente a solas, ni siquiera frente a tu madre o tus hermanos, ¿entendido?- dijo el monarca

El rostro de la niña se iluminó, abrazándose más fuerte a su padre -¡PAPIIII!- decía la pequeña

-Bueno ya- dijo separándose de su hija –ahora princesa, ve un rato a la cámara de regeneración para que te repongas del ataque de tus hermanos, y cuando salgas, te vas a la biblioteca a estudiar con tu madre- indicó el rey

-¡PERO PAPÁAAAA!- dijo la pequeña, tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión el estudio

-¡PERO NADA!- dijo el rey severamente –Los 3 provocaron estos desastres, así que en cuanto salgas de recuperación te vas a la biblioteca, ¿Quedó claro, princesa?- ordenó el rey

-Si papi- dijo la princesa, resignada a pasar horas en la biblioteca leyendo

-Bueno- dijo el rey –ahora ve a que te curen y luego a la biblioteca- dijo el rey, retirándose del lugar.

Acto seguido, la pequeña también se fue, en dirección a la zona médica del palacio, acatando las órdenes de su padre

********************************** **BIBLIOTECA REAL DEL PALACIO** ***************************

Detrás de un montón de libros apilados sobre una mesa, se encontraban los dos pequeños castigados, revisando los libros que su madre les había encargado. Mientras tanto, la reina se encontraba a unos pasillos de distancia, buscando más material para sus pequeños.

-Tantos libros me marean- decía el pequeño príncipe a su hermana, en voz baja para no ser escuchado por su madre

-a mi también- contestó la pequeña -¡rayos!- exclamó –deberíamos estar entrenando y volviéndonos fuertes, y en vez de eso…- fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa

_¡PAAAW!_ Una mano azotó la mesa de lectura -¡Esto es la Biblioteca, no uno de los jardines!- reprendió la reina a los pequeños -¡A callar ustedes dos y continúen con sus lecciones!- remató

-¡Madre!- se quejó el príncipe

-Pero madre- dijo Vilandra –deberíamos de estar entrenando para ser más fuertes

-Escucha Vilandra, tú también Vegeta- exclamó la reina -¿Qué creen que es más importante? ¿La fuerza física? ¿o la inteligencia?- preguntó a los pequeños

-¡SER FUERTES!- contestaron los chiquillos al mismo tiempo

-Ya veo- dijo la reina, esbozando una media sonrisa –así que creen que la fuerza física es lo único que importa ¿eh?

-Si madre- contestó el príncipe –Si eres fuerte, puedes derrotar a cualquier insecto- dijo con orgullo

-Bien…- hizo una pausa -¿Y qué sucedería si se enfrentan a un oponente más fuerte que ustedes?- cuestionó

La pequeña frunció el ceño -¡Nadie es más fuerte que nosotros madre!- exclamó –eso sería imposible-

La reina se cruzó de brazos –Hablemos por ejemplo de Freezer o alguien tan fuerte o más que él

Los chiquillos se quedaron sin saber qué decir

-¡Pero el gran Freezer es nuestro aliado madre!- dijo Vegeta

"Mi pequeño, si tan sólo supieras" pensó –Pero imagínate que por cualquier motivo, tuvieras que luchar contra él, o no hablemos de Freezer, alguien que sea tan poderoso o más que Freezer, a ver, ¿Cómo lo podrían derrotar?- expuso

-Tendríamos que ser más fuertes que él- respondió la pequeña emperatriz

-Él es el más poderoso y por tanto, más fuerte que ustedes, tienes que pelear contra él ahora, ¿qué harán?- cuestionaba la reina a sus hijos

Los dos pequeños se quedaron callados ante la situación planteada por su madre

-¿Ahora logran entender, porqué el intelecto también es demasiado importante?- dijo Brássica –Es obvio que requieren fortalecerse físicamente para poder combatir, pero su inteligencia debe ser tan grande como su fuerza física, y así, serán guerreros excepcionales- explicó la reina

-Tienes razón madre- dijo la pequeña

Justo en ese momento, arribó la otra pequeña, luego de salir de recuperación, ya repuesta por el doble ataque recibido

-¡Odette!- dijo la reina al ver llegar a su otra hija -¡Qué bueno que llegas princesa! Siéntate con tus hermanos y revisa la lectura que están llevando- indicó a la pequeña

La princesa observó la enorme cantidad de libros que rodeaban a sus hermanos, tragó saliva –Si madre- resignada, tomó asiento al otro lado de su hermano mayor (osea que el príncipe estaba en medio de las niñas).

-Les explicaba a tus hermanos lo importante que es desarrollar el intelecto tanto como la fuerza física- dijo Brássica a la recién llegada –Les exponía, si tuvieran que pelear contra alguien tan o más fuerte que Freezer, pues bien, todos, absolutamente todos tenemos un punto débil, algún motivo por el cual podemos ser derrotados- explicaba –puede ser algo físico en el cuerpo

La princesa levantó la mano

-Dime, Odette- dijo la reina para darle la palabra a su hija

-¿Como algunos clase baja que pierden su fuerza si sujetas fuertemente su cola?- preguntó la pequeña

-Si, precisamente ese sería un punto débil físico- dijo la reina –pero saben que no me agrada que menosprecien a otros saiyajin- indicó, molesta por el comentario clasista de su hija _(pueden leer el fic de SuperBrave "La madre de Vegeta" que expone este rasgo de la personalidad de La Reina Brássica)_

-Madre, pero si son unos perdedores patéticos- dijo Vilandra

-Si madre, ¿qué tan débil se puede ser para que te derroten sólo sosteniendo tu cola? Es ridículo, ¡son insectos!- dijo el príncipe

-¡A CALLAR!- dijo la reina –No todos nacen con tanto poder como ustedes tres, pero hasta el saiyajin más débil, entrenándolo adecuadamente, puede dar grandes sorpresas- (Nota de la autora: ¿será que la reina Brássica es adivina? Saben por cuál saiyajin lo digo ¿verdad?)

-siguen siendo insectos- dijo Vilandra

-¡Bueno ya basta!- sentenció la reina, respiró y prosiguió –Esa sería una debilidad física. Pero podrían toparse con enemigos que su debilidad puede ser… alguna posesión o persona, algún dato histórico, un objeto que sea la fuente de su poder, en fin, posibilidades hay infinitas, así que cuando se topen en esas situaciones, si su fuerza física no es suficiente, entonces su intelecto podría salvarles la vida y darles la victoria- indicaba la reina a sus vástagos –Iré por otros libros

-¡PERO MADREEEEE!- dijeron los tres pequeños al mismo tiempo

-¡Pero nada!- dijo la reina –los tres, ¡quiero eso aprendido al final del día!- dicho esto, siguió en los otros pasillos de la biblioteca

Los pequeños volvieron, resignados, a concentrarse en los libros que su madre les había indicado

-Por tu culpa nos castigaron Odette- decía Vegeta

-Ustedes son los que me lanzaron un ataque doble- replicó la princesa

-No exageres Odette- dijo el príncipe

-Vegeta tiene razón- decía Vilandra –ni siquiera eran ataques letales

-si pero las dos me pegaron al mismo tiempo- dijo Odette

-¿Acaso estoy escuchando voces?- decía a lo lejos la reina al oir que los pequeños hablaban

Los pequeños de momento guardaron silencio, pero siguieron discutiendo

-Además, la de la idea de jugar así en el pasillo fuiste tú Vili- recriminó la princesa a su gemela

-A mi no me culpen- dijo la pequeña –además ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no se quejen

-Espero que esas vocecitas sean porque están repasando sus lecciones- volvió a decir la reina desde lejos

-¡Bueno ya mocosas!- dijo el príncipe –después arreglaré cuentas con ustedes- dijo a sus hermanas

Los tres pequeños, sin más remedio, continuaron el resto del día en la biblioteca con esa pila infinita de libros, entendían mejor, luego de la plática con su madre, porqué es que debían de estudiar tanto como entrenaban, querían ser los 3 guerreros completos, pero, el estudio seguía siendo la parte menos favorita de su entrenamiento. Ni modo, a veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos agradan del todo para poder cumplir con un objetivo mayor.

"Mis pequeños" pensaba Brássica mientras buscaba libros para sus hijos "Ustedes son tremendamente poderosos, espero que ustedes puedan ser capaces de librarnos de la tiranía de Freezer…. Vegeta, mi pequeño príncipe, ruego a los dioses que te conviertas en el legendario Súper Saiyajin y puedas derrotar a ese maldito lagardo" eran las oraciones silenciosas de la reina en medio de las estanterías de libros

******************************* **UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS** ***************************************

Padre e hijo se dirigían a la sala de entrenamiento del palacio, pero una pequeñita los había seguido hasta justo en ese lugar. El monarca se percató de la presencia de una de sus hijas

-¿Qué haces aquí Vilandra? ¿No deberías estar en el templo con Heron?- cuestionó el monarca a la pequeña

-Padre, ¡Yo también quiero entrenar!- dijo la pequeña

El rey no dijo nada, sólo hubo una sonrisa a medias, disimulada, le llenaba de orgullo no sólo el conocer el potencial de combate que sus vástagos poseían, sino también el espíritu guerrero que los 3 tenían, como Rey de una raza guerrera, era de su total beneplácito el saber que sus descendientes eran valientes y aguerridos.

-¡De ningún modo Vili!- dijo el príncipe –Todavía eres una mocosa y mi padre y yo somos muy fuertes, vas a terminar llorando- decía en tono burlón, pero también, intentando proteger a su hermana de si mismo

-¡Puedo soportar perfectamente un entrenamiento con ustedes Vegeta!- reclamó la emperatriz

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –No aguantarías ni un minuto si pelearas enserio conmigo, Vili- dijo el pequeño con un tono bastante retador

-¿Quieres ver que si?- decía la pequeña también retando a su hermano mayor

Al rey le divertía aquella escena entre sus pequeños, pero -¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- los reprendió

-Vegeta empezó a molestarme padre- dijo la pequeña

-Tú eres la viene a retrasarnos para entrenar- respondió el príncipe

-¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR!- dijo el rey -¿QUIEREN PELEAR?- accionó la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento -¡LOS DOS, ADENTRO, AHORA!

-¡Pero Padre!- se quejó el príncipe

-¡PERO NADA!- dijo el rey –Y tú- dijo, viendo a la niña –Tendrás que pelar a la par que nosotros, no tendré contemplaciones contigo, mocosa- indicó a su hija

La pequeña asintió con emoción al saber que combatiría con su padre y hermano

-Ni creas que seré amable contigo Vili- dijo el príncipe a su hermana

-Eso espero Vegeta- decía la pequeña en tono retador a su hermano

Los tres saiyajin ingresaron a la sala de entrenamiento, el Rey cerró la puerta, y comenzaron.

Comenzaron con combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ya sea que fuera el rey contra Vegeta, o contra Vilandra, o que pelearan entre ambos niños, en ocasiones, los dos al mismo tiempo peleaban con su progenitor.

Posterior a esa sesión cuerpo a cuerpo, procedieron a los ataques con técnicas de energía, así como el tener que esquivarlos, recibirlos y regresarlos. El entrenamiento era arduo, y obviamente, quien se encontraba en mayor desventaja era la pequeña, si bien era fuerte y hábil, no dejaba de ser la más pequeña.

Luego de varios minutos de combate con su padre y hermano en el aire, la pequeña cayó fuertemente al suelo con varios signos de golpes y quemaduras, producto de ese fuerte entrenamiento.

Padre e hijo descendieron cerca de la pequeña emperatriz

-Es suficiente Vilandra, dejemos el entrenamiento para mañana emperatriz- dijo el Rey Vegeta quien observaba a su hija en el suelo

La niña intentaba levantarse, mientras cerraba sus ojos, furiosa por haber caído ante su padre y hermano, su orgullo estaba herido -no…- dijo la chibi débilmente mientras seguía tratando de incorporarse

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vilandra, eres una bebé llorona, ya debías haberte levantado, ¡qué poco aguantas!- decía el pequeño príncipe, que también tenía cierto desgaste, pero era menos en comparación de su hermana menor

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A TU HERMANA, PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!- reprendió el rey a su primogénito

-p… p…. ¡Pero padre!- dijo el peque

-Vilandra es más pequeña, por lo mismo aún no es tan fuerte ni resistente como tú, debes considerar ese tipo de cosas cuando estés frente a un oponente. Tu hermana es muy fuerte considerando su edad y el hecho de que es hembra, pero por lo mismo, no esperes que aguante lo que tú aguantas- dijo el rey mientras observaba como su hija trataba con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse

La pequeña se molestó por esos comentarios, era tan orgullosa como su padre y hermano, no en vano era miembro de la familia Vegeta -no padre- dijo con voz débil, pero decidida –Yo no soy ninguna débil- con sus ojos estremeciéndose de furia por su orgullo herido ante las palabras de su padre, a punto de llorar de coraje, y sacando fuerzas de sólo Dios sabe dónde, comenzó a incorporarse, hasta quedar de pie -¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA DÉBIL!- gritó furiosa -¡Y PUEDO AGUANTAR EL MISMO ENTRENAMIENTO QUE VEGETA!-

El rey sonrió al ver la actitud de la chibi "No cabe la menor duda de que eres mi hija, mocosa" -¿Estás segura, Emperatriz?- dijo retadoramente

-segura- dijo con voz y mirada firme –Entrenemos, padre, Vegeta- dijo viendo respectivamente a cada uno

El entrenamiento continuó por un rato más, Vilandra estaba ya muy débil, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que el dolor o los golpes, Vegeta por su parte, ya se notaban en el pequeño más estragos de aquel duro entrenamiento que tenía con su hermana y padre.

-Bueno mocosos, hemos terminado por el día de hoy- dijo el rey a sus hijos –Vayan los dos a recuperación- dicho esto, abrió la puerta, retirándose de aquel lugar y dejando a los pequeños solos

-Buen combate Vili- decía el príncipe –No creí que siguieras de pie luego de esa paliza-

-Te dije que podía soportar el mismo entrenamiento, Vegeta- decía la pequeña con dificultad a su hermano

-Ven- dijo el príncipe extendiendo una mano a su hermana –te ayudo a ir a recuperación- en parte era para ayudarla, pero también, era un modo de jactarse de que él estuviera en mejor estado

La pequeña rechazó la mano del príncipe –No lo necesito, yo puedo llegar sola- dijo con dificultad, su respiración era agitada, sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, tenía varios golpes, además de quemaduras

En ese momento, llegó la princesa, observó a los otros dos pequeños, molestándose -¡QUÉ MALOS!- reclamaba -¿Porqué no me dijeron que estaban entrenando? Ustedes aquí divirtiéndose y yo ni enterada, ¿qué no sólo Vegeta iba a entrenar con nuestro padre?- cuestionaba molesta

-Eso se suponía Odette- respondió el príncipe –pero Vili se autoinvitó-

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que vendrías a entrenar Vili?- reclamaba la princesa a su gemela

La pequeña emperatriz se desvaneció debido al desgaste y daño físico que tenía

-¡VILI!- exclamaron los otros dos niños

-Odette- dijo el príncipe –Hay que llevarla pronto a recuperación- dijo, tomando el brazo derecho de su inconsciente hermana, y pasando por sus hombros y cuellos dicha extremidad para poderla llevar.

La princesa asintió, haciendo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo de su gemela.

Ambos niños se fueron rumbo a la sala médica, arrastrando consigo a su hermana. Llegaron finalmente a la sala médica del palacio, donde los médicos se apresuraron a ingresar a la inconsciente coliblanca a uno de los tanques de regeneración. Una vez que ella inició el proceso de recuperación, procedieron a atender también al príncipe, quien también tenía daño y desgaste físico, aunque en menor grado.

********************************* **PLANETA FREEZER NO. 79** *******************************

El tirano galáctico había mandado llamar a su soldado de confianza, Zabon ya que era quien mejor tenía vigilados a los saiyajin, raza de soldados que si bien, eran los más productivos en su "negocio" de purga de planetas, quería mantenerlos bajo observación cautelosa.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes de esos monos repugnantes, Zabon?- preguntaba el lagarto a su esbirro

-Gran Freezer- respondió el peliverde –los saiyajin siguen conquistando planetas, incluso hay escuadrones que han adelantado trabajo- decía el guerrero

El tirano sonrió sádicamente –A esos primates les encanta pelear, sigue vigilándolos cuidadosamente- indicó

-Si gran Freezer- contestó el soldado

-Y Zabon, ¿Qué novedad me tienes de los preciados cachorros del estúpido Rey Vegeta?- preguntó en tono de burla

-El príncipe Vegeta es bastante fuerte para su edad, claro, considerando que es un simple saiyajin- respondió el peliverde –en cuanto a las otras mocosas, también han demostrado mucha fuerza pese a su corta edad- complementó

-¡Bah! Esas chiquillas no me interesan- decía el lagarto –pero no estará de más tenerlas bajo control como al pequeño príncipe- dijo

-¿Qué planea hacer Gran Freezer?- preguntó Zabon

El tirano se levantó de su asiento –últimamente me ha dado el instinto paternal- decía irónicamente -¿qué mejor que hacerme cargo de los queridos hijos de mi amigo el Rey Vegeta-

-¿Y para qué querría usted tener a su cargo a esos mocosos, Gran Freezer?- cuestionaba el soldado

-Soldado Zabon, los niños son el futuro, y quien controla el futuro, lo controla todo- dijo el tirano con su maquiavélico tono de voz

************************************ **SALA DEL TRONO** ***********************************

El rey Vegeta estaba junto a toda la corte Saiyajin, compuesto por soldados de élite, había mandado llamar al líder de un escuadrón para que le rindiera informes acerca de una misión encomendada. Finalmente, el guerrero llegó ante el monarca, caminó por aquella alfombra roja, y se inclinó para reverenciar al monarca.

-¡Soldado!- exclamó el monarca

-¡Si Rey Vegeta!- contestó el saiyajin sin dejar su posición de reverencia, arrodillado ante el monarca

-¿Qué noticias tienes sobre la conquista del planeta K A B?- cuestionó el rey

-La operación está en proceso, majestad- contestó el saiyajin

-¡¿CÓMO?!- preguntó el rey -¿Acaso aún no han conquistado ese planeta?- dijo con molestia

-No todavía no- respondió el soldado –Esque la gente d son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos, nos llevará más de 3 días el tomarlo- indicaba

-¿TRES DÍAS?- cuestionó el monarca

-Si, le ruego que nos disculpe- decía el saiyajin

-¡SOLDADO!- exclamó el rey –¿Ya olvidaste la promesa que le hiciste al Gran Freezer?- reclamó a su súbdito

-¡NO NO NO PERDONE! No la he olvidado- dijo con nerviosismo el guerrero –pero… la luna d saldrá en 3 días- decía, intentado explicar el porqué del retraso de la misión encomendada

-¡Largo!- dijo el rey

-¿Qué?- dijo el soldado, extrañado por la indicación del soberano

El rey se levantó de su trono –dije…- extendió su mano derecha -¡QUE TE FUERAS!- lanzó una energía hacia el saiyajin, asesinándolo

-JAAJAJAJAJJAJAJA- se escuchó una risa desde un costado del trono

El rey volteó para observar al dueño de aquella malévola carcajada, cuando de las sombras, apareció Freezer

-¡Tan salvaje como siempre!- decía el tirano galáctico –No importa si el planeta se conquista en tres días, fue muy lamentable lo que hizo- decía irónicamente, mientras se acercaba al trono del monarca

El rey Vegeta se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el lagarto se sentara en el trono

-Quiero preguntarte algo sobre el cretino de tu hijo, y tus dos mocosas- dijo el tirano -¿Cuándo vas a traérmelos? Necesito saber- cuestionaba el lagarto

El rey se puso bastante nervioso, sabía que Freezer no era alguien de fiar, pensar en sus hijos que eran su gran victoria en manos de aquel terrible ser, era algo que, aunque no admitiera abiertamente, lo asustaba –bue… bueno…- balbuceaba

-Es verdad- dijo volteando a ver al asustado monarca -¿Porqué no me los traes cuando me des los informes de aquel planeta?

El rey sólo frunció el ceño, quería matarlo, quería alejarlo de sus pequeños tanto como fuera posible, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared.

El tirano se levantó del trono –hay no te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de tus hijos- dicho esto, se retiró de la sala del trono, dejando al monarca con esa sensación de impotencia

"No, mis hijos no serán sirvientes de ese maldito" pensaba el rey

-Rey Vegeta- dijo un saiyajin de la corte -¿Es verdad que piensa entregar a los príncipes y la emperatriz con el Gran Freezer?- preguntó el soldado

-¡SI!- dijo el rey, pero mentira, no quería entregarlos, sin embargo, no tenía mucha opción

-Pero… Los príncipes y la emperatriz estarán en peligro- increpó el saiyajin a su rey

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A MIS HIJOS!- dijo el monarca -¡LO QUE NO PUEDO TOLERAR ES SU ACTITUD! (de Freezer) Ingenuamente cree que nosotros somos sus fieles sirvientes- decía con impotencia el rey

-Pero, Rey Vegeta- dijo el saiyajin

-¡Maldito Freezer!- exclamó el monarca -¡Ya me las pagará!

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

_Lo de la última escena lo tomé del capítulo 78 de Dragon Ball Z: "Una transformación de pesadilla, Freezer tiene el poder de un millón", obviamente con algunas modificaciones para incluir a los 3 hermanitos._

_Espero les guste este capítulo, y pues… ¡Dejen Reviews!_

_Saludos! _


	3. Chapter 3 La última Pelea entre Hermanos

**CAPITULO 3 **

**LA ÚLTIMA PELEA ENTRE HERMANOS**

Era de noche en Vejitasein, el cielo estaba completamente negro con las nubes gris oscuras. El planeta era prominentemente árido y rocoso, pero cuando había tormentas, eran bastante intensas. Las gotas de lluvia, desde el interior de los edificios, sonaban como si pesadas piedras golpearan los techos y paredes, la lluvia era tan densa que no había casi visibilidad hacia los exteriores. Los relámpagos alumbraban la noche como si fueran monstruosas lenguas de fuego azul, y el estruendo de los truenos parecía que hubiera una guerra feroz en el aire.

En una habitación del palacio real, una pequeña saiyajin de colita blanca y otra idéntica a ella de cola marrón, cada una estaba en su respectiva cama, intentando dormir sin éxito, la realidad es que a ambas les asustaba esa tormenta.

La pequeña coliblanca se tapaba toda tratando de ignorar la tormenta "Esos truenos parece un ejército atacando" pensaba la chibi, cuando escuchó la voz de su gemela

La princesa movió un poco a su hermana -Vili- dijo la otra pequeña que se había levantado de su cama para ir a con la emperatriz -¿ya te dormiste Vili?- preguntaba

-¿Qué quieres Odette?- preguntó la coliblanca, destapándose

-e… ¿Está muy fea la tormenta no?- dijo la princesa con voz temblorosa

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo Vilandra, sentándose en su cama

-¡YO NUNCA TENGO MIEDO!- dijo la princesa, el orgullo ante todo -¿y tú no tienes miedo Vili?- preguntó curiosa, pues la verdad también estaba muy asustada

-¡Claro que no! Sólo es lluvia y….- contestó la emperatriz, pero fue interrumpida

_PRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW (trueno)_

-¡AAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHH!- gritaron las dos chibis al escuchar aquel terrible estruendo que congelaría las venas de quien sea

-Yo… no tengo miedo…. Pero….. ¿por qué no mejor dormimos juntas?... ¡DIGO!... así ya no te asustas Odette- dijo la chibi de cola blanca, bastante nerviosa por cierto, moviendo las cobijas para dejar entrar a su hermana

-¡YO NO ESTOY ASUSTADA!- reclamó la princesa

La pequeña emperatriz volteó la cabeza orgullosa -¡PUES YO TAMPOCO!- dijo

La princesita se cruzó de brazos -¿Entonces por qué quieres que durmamos juntas eh Vili?- cuestionó

-¡Tú eres la que vino conmigo Odette!- reclamó

-Pensé que estabas asustada, por eso vine- contestó la princesa

-¡YO JAMÁS ME ASUSTO ODETTE!- exclamó Vilandra

-¡PUES YO TAMPOCO VILI!- replicó la princesa

_PRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW (trueno)_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhh!- gritaron ambas pequeñas espantadas

La pequeña princesa subió a la cama de su hermana y se acostó con ella, tomándose de las manos e intentando ser fuerte una con la otra, aunque ambas estaban muy asustadas con tan monstruoso espectáculo natural.

En la habitación contigua, cierto príncipe también intentaba, sin éxito, conciliar el sueño, también intentaba hacerse el fuerte, no estaba tan asustado como sus hermanitas, pero esas tormentas en Vejitasein eran verdaderamente imponentes.

-Ush! Esas mocosas no dejan de gritar- dijo con fastidio al alcanzar a escuchar a sus hermanas menores –será mejor que vaya o no me dejarán dormir- dicho esto, se levantó de la cama, se puso sus botitas, y salió de su habitación rumbo a la recámara de sus hermanas

_PRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW (trueno)_

Las chiquitas estaban sentadas en la cama de Vilandra, tomadas de las manos, y cada que se escuchaba un trueno, o gritaban, o apretaba la mano una a la otra. Hasta que observaron que la puerta se abría

-¡VEGETA!- dijo Odette

-Bueno mocosas, ¿Qué sucede aquí?- cuestionó el príncipe, acercándose a la cama donde sus hermanas estaban

-Nada- dijo Vilandra –Sólo…- no sabía qué excusa dar, no diría que se acompañaban porque tenían miedo -…sólo charlábamos Vegeta- dijo la pequeña

El príncipe arqueó una ceja –a mi me parece que le tienen miedo a una simple lluviesita- acusó el chibi

-¡CLARO QUE NO TENEMOS MIEDO!- dijeron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo

El pequeño subió a la cama y se sentó con ellas -¡Ja! Si claro, y yo soy un guerrero de clase baja- decía burlonamente

-Pues piensa lo que quieras- dijo Vilandra, cruzándose de brazos

_PRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW (trueno)_

-¡AAAAaAAHHHH!- gritaron las niñas

-¿Decían?- dijo el príncipe, a modo de ¿ven como si tienen miedo?

-Bueno Vegeta, viniste a burlarte ¿o tú también tienes miedo?- reclamó la princesa

El príncipe volteó la cara -¡yo jamás le tengo miedo a nada Odette!- contestó el pequeño

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?- preguntó Vilandra

-Sólo vine porque no quiero que sigan gritando, alguien las escuche y todos piensen que tengo hermanas débiles y miedosas- explicó el príncipe

-¡no somos ningunas miedosas!- reclamó la coliblanca

-Lo que digas Vili- dijo el príncipe burlonamente –Será mejor dormir porque mañana dijo nuestro padre que iríamos a ver cómo se rige el planeta- indicó el pequeño

-¿Crees que sea otra aburrida sesión en el parlamento?- preguntó Odette

-Espero que no- dijo el príncipe –prefiero estar todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando que tener que soportar esas eternas sesiones en el parlamento- dijo con fastidio

-tienes razón, es lo más aburrido que puede haber- decía la coliblanca

-¿Ustedes qué creen que sea?- preguntó la princesa

-No sé- respondió Vilandra

-¿Creen que nos lleve a la sala del trono?- dijo el príncipe

-No lo creo- dijo la coliblanca

-Pues cuando sea reina, voy a acabar con esas aburridas sesiones del parlamento- decía la princesa

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- reía el pequeño príncipe –¡Te apoyo! Yo tampoco quiero verles la cara a esos estirados cuando sea rey- decía

-Aún falta mucho para que ustedes sean reyes- dijo la coliblanca –En cambio yo, ya soy la emperatriz- decía presuntuosa

El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa –Serás la emperatriz, pero no lo has hecho Vili- dijo retadoramente

La pequeña se indignó –No lo he hecho porque no se me ha dado la gana- dijo

-Cuando sea rey, haré lo que yo quiera- dijo el orgulloso principito

Así continuó la conversación entre los tres pequeños, esas discusiones que tenían, y sus fantasías sobre el futuro, lograron que se olvidaran de aquella terrible tormenta que había al exterior, tanto que sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos, juntos en la misma cama. La tormenta siguió toda la noche, como si el planeta entero llorara y sufriera por algún terrible acontecimiento.

******************************* **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE **********************************

Los tres pequeños se levantaron temprano, el príncipe se fue a su recámara a cambiarse y alistarse para sus actividades del día, en tanto, las pequeñas también se vistieron para el día que les esperaba.

Se les había indicado que se reunieran los tres con su padre en una sala, cercana a las plataformas de despegue y aterrizaje de naves, donde se veía perfectamente cuando los guerreros salían y llegaban al planeta.

-¿Ustedes saben qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la pequeña coliblanca

El príncipe negó con la cabeza –no tengo idea Vili- respondió a su hermana

-¿Porqué mi padre nos trajo a ver las naves?- preguntaba Odette

-Veo que llegaron puntuales- dijo el rey, que había arribado al lugar

-¡PADRE!- dijeron los tres niños al ver a su progenitor

El rey caminó hasta la ventana de aquella sala, dando la espalda a sus vástagos –al nacer, a todo saiyajin se le mide su potencial de pelea- explicaba el monarca

-¿Eso porqué padre?- preguntó la princesa

-¡No seas tonta Odette!- dijo el príncipe –Es obvio que es para saber qué tan fuerte eres

-¡Eso ya lo sé Vegeta! Pregunto cuál es el objetivo- reclamó la princesa

-¡YA CALLENSE MOCOSOS!- sentenció el rey –Es verdad príncipe, es para saber la fuerza de cada recién nacido- dijo el monarca

-¡Te lo dije!- dijo el pequeño a su hermana

El rey gruñó -¡A CALLAR!- reprendió a sus hijos –Pero como dices Odette, hay un objetivo detrás de esto, ¿quién de ustedes me dice, a qué nos dedicamos los saiyajin?- interrogó

-¡A CONQUISTAR PLANETAS!- respondió la coliblanca rápidamente

El rey dedicó media sonrisa a su hija –Así es Vilandra- indicó

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver el conquistar planetas con medir el poder de los recién nacidos?- preguntó la princesa

-Verán mocosos- dijo el rey –Los recién nacidos con poder alto, como es el caso de ustedes tres, se quedan en el planeta Vegeta para desarrollar su potencial y ser guerreros de élite. Conforme crezcan y su poder sea mayor, irán conquistando planetas más y más difíciles- explicaba el monarca

-¿Y qué pasa con los recién nacidos de clase baja, padre?- preguntó la coliblanca

El rey cerró un momento los ojos –Ustedes pertenecen a la familia más poderosa del universo- decía el monarca –Vilandra ya es la Sagrada Emperatriz, pero Odette, Vegeta, ustedes se convertirán en el rey y la reina de los saiyajin. Como ya había dicho, los saiyajin cuando nacemos nuestra capacidad como guerreros es analizada, y los que nacen débiles son enviados a diferentes planetas donde no existen enemigos fuertes para que los conquisten- indicó el rey mientras por la ventana, naves espaciales en forma de esfera abandonaban Vejitasein

-¡SON SOLO BASURA!- dijo el primogénito del rey

-Si, no son más que insectos- decía la pequeña emperatriz

El rey volteó a ver a sus hijos –Emperatriz, Príncipes- dijo, llamando la atención de los pequeños –desde que nacieron pertenecen a la mejor clase que existe dentro de nuestra familia, probablemente se convertirán en los saiyajin más fuertes del universo, y tú príncipe, a lo mejor tendrás grandes posibilidades de convertirte en el legendario Súper Saiyajin- indicó el monarca a su primogénito

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SER UNA SUPER SAIYAJIN PADRE!- dijo la princesa con entusiasmo

-¡SI YO TAMBIÉN!- dijo la emperatriz

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- dijo el príncipe –Ustedes son hembras, es imposible que sean tan fuertes como yo, ¡yo seré el súper saiyajin legendario!- indicó el pequeño

-Ustedes dos son las hembras más poderosas jamás antes nacidas- dijo el rey –sin embargo, dudo mucho que algún día puedan ser súper saiyajin, el que seguramente si lo será, es su hermano Vegeta

-¡SEREMOS SUPER SAIYAJIN PADRE!- dijo la pequeña emperatriz con orgullo y voz retadora

"Mocosas, me impresiona ese espíritu que tienen" pensaba el rey, orgulloso de ver el ímpetu de sus pequeñas –Pueden intentarlo- fue su respuesta

-No importa cuánto lo intenten, yo seré el súper saiyajin de la leyenda- dijo el orgulloso principito –pero para que no digan que soy malo con ustedes, seguiré entrenándolas aunque yo sea más fuerte que ustedes- dijo en tono burlón

-¡YA VERÁS VEGETA!- exclamó la princesa

-¡BUENO USTEDES TRES DEJEN YA DE PELEAR!- exclamó el monarca con fastidio –Príncipe, tú tienes práctica con saibaiman así que retírate- ordenó el rey

-¡Si padre!- dicho esto, el pequeño salió de aquella sala, dejando a su padre y hermanas

-Padre, ¿en dónde están los recién nacidos?- preguntó la coliblanca

El monarca arqueó una ceja -¿Para qué quieres saberlo Vilandra?

-Sólo quiero ver quiénes son los que enviaremos fuera de Vejitasein y quiénes se quedan- decía la pequeña

-Un día de estos las llevaré a ver la sala de recién nacidos, hoy no tengo tiempo- dijo el monarca

-¡Por favor padre!- decía suplicante la princesa

-¡Ya dije que no!- remató el monarca

En eso, uno de los consejeros reales ingresó en aquella sala, arrodillándose ante el monarca y las gemelas –Su majestad, Alteza, Sagrada Majestad- dijo para referirse al rey, Odette y Vilandra respectivamente

-¿Qué haces aquí Zorn?- preguntó el rey

-Rey Vegeta, lo esperan en el parlamento- respondió el consejero

-ya voy para allá- dio unos pasos hacia la salida -¡Zorn!- exclamó

-¡Si majestad!- respondió el guerrero

-Acompaña a mis hijas a la sala de recién nacidos- dicho esto se retiró el rey

-Muy bien- dijo, no muy contento, pero acatando la orden del monarca –Sagrada Majestad- dijo viendo a Vilandra –Alteza- dijo viendo a Odette –vamos a ver a los recién nacidos

La coliblanca se adelantó unos pasos –bien, vamos- dijo con orgullo

El consejero ya iba a comenzar a caminar cuando una pequeña mano tomó la suya, volteó a ver –Princesa Odette- dijo al ver a la pequeña que le había tomado de la mano, con esos bellos ojos azabache enormes

-Gracias por llevarnos, Zorn- dijo la chibi, dedicándole una inocente sonrisa al funcionario

-¿Vienes Odette?- dijo la coliblanca que ya iba unos pasos adelante

La princesa volteó a ver a su gemela -¡ya voy!- soltó la mano del saiyajin, corriendo a donde su hermana.

Los 3 salieron de aquel lugar, el Zorn seguía a las pequeñas de cerca, vigilándolas, no le agradaba mucho hacerla de niñero, pero finalmente eran las hijas de la reina Brássica, su gran amiga de la infancia, y la mujer a la que siempre amó, y a quien renunció por lealtad a su rey. Por otro lado, por alguna extraña razón que ni el entendía, le agradaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña princesa, más que con los otros dos vástagos reales._ (La historia de Zorn y la Reina está en el fic "La Madre de Vegeta" de SuperBrave y la de Zorn y Odette en mi fic "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, profecías cumplidas")_

Por su parte, las gemelas caminaban unos pasos más adelante que el consejero de su padre

-Te gusta ¿cierto?- dijo la coliblanca

-¿De qué hablas Vili?- preguntó la princesa confundida

-Hablo de Zorn, Odette, ¿Te gusta verdad?- decía la pequeña más que nada para fastidiar a su hermana, y porque, debido a la conexiòn de gemelas, percibía el nerviosismo de la princesa cuando el consejero real estaba cerca

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS VILI CLARO QUE NO!- dijo la princesa sonrojada –Es muy grande- decía

-Y fuerte y guapo- decía burlonamente la emperatriz

-¡Ya deja de fastidiar Vili!- reclamó la princesa, sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas

-¡ES POR AQUÍ!- dijo el consejero desde atrás, señalando un pasillo de acceso, e interrumpiendo la conversación de las pequeñas

********************* **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UNA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO ************************

El pequeño príncipe estaba rodeado de saibaiman, parte de su preparación como guerrero. Vegeta se quedó inmóvil esperando que esos seres semi humanoides con aspecto de planta atacaran primero. Los saibaiman se lanzaban contra el príncipe que sin ninguna dificultad esquivaba a aquellos seres.

En la cabina de controles, los 2 encargados del lugar observaban anonadados las habilidades del heredero al trono

-¡Está esquivando todos los golpes- dijo uno

-¡Es muy fuerte!- exclamó el otro, no dando crédito a las habilidades del príncipe

Recargado en la pared, Nappa, el guardaespaldas de los hijos del rey observaba divertido, como el príncipe acababa fácilmente con esos saibaiman

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo uno de los controladores -¡pudo derrotar a esos poderosos saibaiman en tan sólo un instante!- exclamó asombrado

-Claro que eso es posible- dijo el escolta de los pequeños –además el príncipe Vegeta no está usando todas sus fuerzas

-¡ESE NIÑO ES UNA PESADILLA!- decía el controlador

Una vocesita se escuchó en la cabina -¡ABRAN LA PUERTA DE INMEDIATO!- ordenó el príncipe por el altavoz

-¡si a la orden!- dijo el controlador asustado, liberando el acceso para que el primogénito del rey pudiera salir

Al exterior, Nappa esperaba al pequeño príncipe con la armadura y capa de éste. La puerta se abrió, dejando salir al pequeño de aquella sala –Es usted un genio- dijo el guardaespaldas al ver al pequeño

El príncipe esbozó media sonrisa, y volvió a su mirada endurecida –¡No necesito que me digas esos halagos!- Exclamó, tomando sus ropas y colocándoselas.

El pequeño y su escolta se retiraron, e iban por el pasillo

-En este planeta jamás me voy a hacer fuerte- decía el pequeño con molestia –el entrenamiento no es el indicado, creo que mejor le pediré al señor Freezer que me deje ir a un planeta que pueda conquistar- remató

El guardaespaldas se asombró por el ímpetu del pequeño -¿Qué?- cuestionó

-¿Qué, no quieres ir?- preguntó el príncipe

-no, al contrario- decía el saiyajin a su protegido.

************************************** **NAVE DE FREEZER *********************************

Dodoria y Zabon se encontraban con el tirano galáctico, un soldado entregó un documento al guerrero de cabello verde, quien analizó aquella información

-Gran Freezer, acaba de llegar el informe de que ha sido conquistado el planeta Kanassa- dijo Zabon

-bien- dijo el lagarto indiferente

-La operación se pudo realizar con un mes de anticipación- complementó el peliverde

-¿Y quiénes fueron los que invadieron el planeta Kanassa?- preguntó Dodoria

-Un escuadrón de saiyajin de clase baja y sin ninguna remembranza- dijo el peliverde con desprecio

-saiyajin- dijo el lagarto

-últimamente esos infelices han estado trabajando bastante- dijo Dodoria despectivamente

-si, esque ha habido muchos guerreros notables- explicaba Zabon

-Especialmente esos saiyajin que están siendo cuidados por el gran Freezer, Los príncipes Vegeta y Odette, y la emperatriz Vilandra, poseen un poder de pelea, que no es común en los niños de su misma clase- dijo el guerrero de piel rosada

-Y no sólo eso- dijo el peliverde –sujetos que no poseen poderes sorprendentes unen sus fuerzas expulsan un poder realmente sorprendente capaz de destruir a cualquiera- indicó Zabon

-¡Ja!- exclamó Dodoria -¿pues a qué le tienes miedo Zabon?- dijo en tono retador

El peliverde se indignó por el comentario -¡A nada absolutamente!- reclamó –Solamente estoy pensando en que si dejamos que los saiyajin incrementen sus poderes entonces podemos meternos en grandes problemas. Existe la posibilidad de que un saiyajin parecido a Vegeta aparezca, y si en determinado momento ellos se unen en contra nuestra…- fue interrumpido por el tirano

-te refieres a que se convertirán en una molestia ¿verdad?- dijo Freezer

-Eh…. Si- dijo el peliverde

En ese momento, la puerta de aquella sala donde el tirano y sus esbirros se encontraban se abrió, dando paso al heredero al trono saiyajin

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- dijo Zabon

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? En este lugar no está permitido que entren los infantes- reclamó Dodoria al chibi

El pequeño no se dejó amedrentar –Señor Freezer- dijo el príncipe –solamente vine a despedirme porque me iré a otro planeta- indicó el pequeño

-No necesitas hacer eso- dijo Zabon cruzándose de brazos –Ya nos avisaste, puedes largarte a ese planeta- dijo el peliverde con desprecio por el pequeño heredero al trono

-Déjalo que pase- indicó el tirano

-Gran Freezer, cómo es posible…- reclamó el peliverde, cayándose al ver que el tirano diría unas palabras

-Vegeta, por favor, quiero que trabajes como debe ser- indicó el lagarto

El pequeño hizo una reverencia –Muchas gracias señor- dijo el príncipe

-No tienes porqué darme las gracias- dijo el tirano

********************************** **SALA DE RECIÉN NACIDOS ***********************************

_El verdadero amor hace latir el corazón con tan sólo escuchar su voz_

Zorn y las gemelas se encontraban observando a los bebés en sus incubadoras. Los doctores les guiaban indicándoles el proceso de medición de poder, la procedencia de cada niño, y el destino de cada uno.

La pequeña emperatriz se separó del grupo al escuchar al bebé más escandaloso de aquel lugar -¡Cómo llora ese mocoso!- dijo con fastidio. Y si, los pulmones de aquel chibi eran impresionantes. Caminó hasta llegar a la incubadora de donde los llantos provenían, se detuvo a ver al pequeño saiyajin que ahí se encontraba –Kakarotto- dijo al leer la leyenda que indicaba el nombre del pequeño –Hijo del soldado Bardock- dijo al leer de quién era hijo ese bebé

-Sagrada Emperatriz- dijo un médico de aspecto reptiláceo

-¿Quién es este niño?- preguntó la emperatriz

-Es Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock, un guerrero de la clase más baja- indicó el médico –si necesita algo majestad, aquí estoy- dijo, volviendo a sus labores

La pequeña se acercó a la incubadora, algo en ese bebé en específico le llamó la atención, así que se impulsó para subir al cunero a ver al pequeño más de cerca –Así que tú eres Kakarotto- dijo la niña

El bebé abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos azabache de la coliblanca, fue como si ambos se conectaran en ese instante. Vilandra tuvo una sensación cálida en el corazón mientras que el hijo menor de Bardock paró de llorar por primera vez desde que nació.

-Vaya que si tienes agallas, más que muchos que conozco- dijo la coliblanca refiriéndose al sonoro llanto que hasta hacía unos segundos, salía de la boca de ese pequeño -pero al menos sabes bien ante quien te encuentras, Kakarotto- decía la pequeña, bastante intrigada por aquel bebé. La emperatriz accionó su rastreador –pero si tan sólo tienes 2 unidades de poder- dijo frunciendo el ceño –Es una lástima que tengas que irte Kakarotto, insisto, tienes más agallas que el resto de estos chiquillos- dicho esto, acercó su rostro al pequeño, dándole un inocente beso en la mejilla –buena suerte conquistando el planeta que te asignen- bajó de la incubadora, alejándose del pequeño que volvió nuevamente a llorar a todo pulmón, mientras que la emperatriz regresaba con Zorn y su gemela.

Momentos después, ese pequeño que llamó tanto la atención de la emperatriz saiyajin fué enviado al espacio en una nave esférica con destino al Planeta Tierra.

******************************* **AL MEDIO DIA, EN EL PALACIO *********************************

Un pequeño príncipe se encontraba en sus habitaciones en el palacio de Vejitasein, había terminado de vestirse –espero que en ese planeta que me dijo el Gran Freezer haya sujetos realmente fuertes- decía con emoción. Salió de sus aposentos con rumbo a la plataforma de despegue de naves donde su guardaespaldas, Nappa, le esperaba. Iba caminando cuando 2 pequeñas siluetas se acercaron a él

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- preguntó una de las niñas

El principito volteó a ver a sus hermanas –Conquistaré un planeta para el Gran Freezer, Odette- dijo emocionado

Su pequeña hermana sonrió -¡QUE BIEN!- dijo emocionada -¡VAMOS ENTONCES!

-¡ESO NO! ¡IRÉ SOLO!- dijo el pequeño irritado

-¡NO ES JUSTO QUE TÚ SÓLO TE DIVIERTAS VEGETA!- dijo una pequeñita de cola blanca -¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS PELEAR!- reclamaba a su hermano

-¡JAJAJJAJAAJJAA!- reía el príncipe –No insistas Vilandra- reprendió a su hermanita –Ustedes dos son muy pequeñas y no podrían hacer esto, iré sólo- dijo a sus hermanas

-¡LLÉVANOS CONTIGO VEGETA!- reclamaba la otra pequeña de cola marrón

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ODETTE!- reclamó el pequeño –El Gran Freezer me encargó A MI este planeta y seré yo quien lo conquiste- dijo en tono soberbio

-Entonces yo también le pediré al Gran Freezer que nos asigne un planeta con sujetos más fuertes que a donde tú vas- decía la pequeña Vilandra

-¡SI!- dijo Odette -¡Y NO VAMOS A INVITARTE VEGETAAAA!

-Ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mi mocosas- dijo el príncipe, dándoles la espalda –Ahora me voy, pero prometo llevarlas a la siguiente misión- dijo el chibi, continuando con su camino

-¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR VEGETA!- reclamaba la princesa

-¡Nosotras iremos a un planeta mejor que el tuyo, VAS A VEEEER!- dijo la coliblanca a su hermano

El príncipe siguió su camino para abordar la nave que le llevaría, junto a su guardaespaldas, fuera de su planeta de origen, y lejos del destino que les aguardaba a sus padres, hermanas, y a toda su raza.

Unas horas después de aquella última pelea entre hermanos, el rey acudió con algunos de sus hombres a retar a Freezer, siendo asesinados con bastante facilidad por el tirano galáctico.

Por su parte, el padre de aquel saiyajin recién nacido de tan sólo 2 unidades de poder, intentó, sin éxito, convocar a una rebelión contra del lagarto al ver en una premonición el fatídico destino que se avecinaba a los saiyajin, siendo ignorado por sus compañeros. Al igual que el rey, intentó evitarlo, acudiendo a pelear contra el tirano, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues Freezer utilizó su técnica más poderosa: Una esfera enorme de energía anaranjada que lanzó en contra del planeta Vegeta y sus habitantes. El guerrero Bardock falleció, junto con el planeta Vegeta y su población entera que ahí se encontraba, así como unos cuantos soldados que había enviado Freezer a contener alguna posible rebelión. El tirano se regodeaba ante el macabro espectáculo provocado por la explosión del planeta de los saiyajin, divirtiéndose por lo que él decían, eran unos bellos fuegos artificiales.

Por su parte, Bardock, antes de fallecer junto con el resto de los saiyajin y su planeta, tuvo una última premonición, donde observó a su hijo menor, aquel al que despreció por su bajo poder de pelea, enfrentándose y derrotando al tirano galáctico que, el día de hoy, les arrebataba la vida a él y a los suyos. –K… Kakarotto- fue la útlima palabra que el soldado pronunció antes de morir ante aquella mortífera y gigantesca esfera de energía.

********************************** **EN ALGÚN PLANETA ***********************************

El pequeño príncipe había completado con éxito la conquista del planeta que solicitó a Freezer, se encontraba rodeado de los cadáveres de los habitantes de aquel lugar, cuando en el Scooter de Vegeta se escuchó la voz de Nappa:

-Príncipe Vegeta ¿puede escucharme?– preguntó Nappa

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el pequeño con fastidio

-El Gran Freezer nos ha informado que el Planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido por causa de un fenómeno natural- dijo el saiyajin mayor a su protegido

El pequeño sintió un gran vacío "Odette, Vilandra" pensó en sus hermanas "¿Porqué diablos no las traje conmigo?" se preguntaba, recordando que las últimas palabras que cruzó con las pequeñas, fue una acalorada pelea para evitar que lo acompañaran. Ya no importaba nada, estaba solo en el universo, solo ante Freezer, ante un desolador e incierto destino y solo Nappa de su lado, compostura, ante todo compostura, nadie debe notarlo triste, no, era el momento de ser El Príncipe Saiyajin, así lo habría querido su padre, así lo harían también sus hermanas. Respiró -Aaaaaaaaa ¿si? Y ¿Qué más?- respondió el pequeño a su interlocutor

Nappa prosiguió -Dice que un meteorito se estrelló contra el planeta, los sayajin que sobrevivimos fuimos muy pocos- dijo complementando la información

-¿A si? ¿Y qué más?- preguntaba el pequeño, quería sonar indiferente, sin embargo, por dentro, su pequeño corazón estaba hecho pedazos, tenía que ser fuerte, debía sobrevivir

-Nadamás quería informarle eso- concluyó Nappa

-Mmmjjh, PUES LOS SERES DE ESTE PLANETA TAMBIEN FUERON EXTERMINADOS!- dijo el pequeño con tono de victoria, intentando no darle importancia, al menos superficialmente, al macabro episodio que acababa de ocurrir en su planeta de origen -Creo que mejor le pediré al Gran Freezer que me dé un planeta que valga la pena!- cortó la comunicación

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vegeta, siendo un pequeño niño de unos 3 añitos, se encontraba en el suelo alfombrado de alguna habitación junto con sus 2 hermanas que eran apenas unas bebés, cuando alguien entró en aquella recámara

-¡MADRE!- dijo el pequeño príncipe en actitud de un pequeño que es sorprendido haciendo travesuras

La Reina vió a sus hijos -¿Vegeta, qué sucede aquí?- preguntó a su primogénito

Se levantó el pequeño –Yo… las mocosas estaban llorando y nadie venía y…. empecé a entrenarlas- trataba de explicar el chibi

Ella se enterneció ante la actitud de su hijo, se arrodilló para hablar con él –Me da gusto que entrenes a tus hermanas, porque ellas deben ser tan fuertes como tú príncipe

Él frunció el ceño -¡nadie será tan fuerte como yo madre!- exclamó orgulloso

Ella sonrió –lo sé Vegeta, pero ellas deben seguirte el ritmo, así que tendrás que entrenarlas- le indicó

-¿crees que realmente ellas puedan ser buenas oponentes para entrenar?- dudó el chibi

-Si tú las entrenas, serán las hembras más fuertes en el universo, y creo que sí te darán batalla- dijo la reina

El pequeño se emocionó al pensar que tendría alguien digno con quien entrenar y combatir -¡LAS ENTRENARÉ MUY FUERTE!- dijo sonriente

-Prométeme que siempre estarán ustedes 3 juntos, entrena a tus hermanas y protégelas siempre Vegeta, ¡júramelo!- dijo la reina

El chibi puso su puño derecho en el corazón -¡Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin!- respondió

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-¡TE FALLÉ MADREEEEE!- gritó desesperadamente el príncipe, una vez que desactivó la comunicación de su rastreador, estaba enojado, se odiaba a si mismo, se odiaba por haber faltado a su juramento, se odiaba por haber peleado con sus hermanas, por no haberlas llevado a esa misión con él –Si tan sólo las hubiera traído- decía con impotencia, con dolor, con rabia, y con culpa -¡VILANDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ODETTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó desesperadamente el nombre de aquellas pequeñas con quienes creció, con quienes entrenó, a quienes protegía todo el tiempo y con quienes se divertía al jugar y sobretodo, al discutir por cualquier tontería, ¿Ahora quiénes le llevarían la contra? ¿A quiénes molestaría con comentarios mordaces? ¿Quiénes iban ahora a retarle sino ese par de niñas idénticas entre sí, salvo por el color de sus colas? Jamás se había sentido solo hasta en ese preciso momento, en que tuvo que endurecer su corazón para enfrentar lo que sería su vida a las órdenes de Freezer de ahora en adelante.

**-FIN NÚMERO 1-**

_¿Qué dijeron? ¿Aquí se acabó? Obvio que tengo que escribir el final acorde al universo alterno de "La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías cumplidas", pero ese tendrá que esperar. Este es el final del mundo regular de la serie, obviamente, un final trágico y emotivo. Espero y les haya gustado. _

_Varias escenas están inspiradas en capítulos de la serie y también en la película de Bardock, obviamente, con algunas modificaciones._

_Y para quienes han leído "La edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías cumplidas" así como "Confusión entre dimensiones", sabrán el porqué expongo esas escenas de Vilandra con el pequeño Kakarotto, y la de Odette con Zorn. Y si no han leído las otras historias, tendrán que hacerlo si quieren entender esas escenas, jejejeje!_

_Saludos!_

_Por cierto, no olviden dejar review ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 La Salvación

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA SALVACION**

Aquella noche de terrible tormenta, mientras los 3 hijos del rey Vegeta y la reina Brássica se acompañaban, ese mismo día pero en la mañana, un escuadrón Saiyajin de guerreros de clase baja se había dirigido al Planeta Kanassa para conquistarlo. Después de haber eliminado a los habitantes de dicho planeta, el último sobreviviente de dicha raza guerrera atacó al líder del escuadrón saiyajin, con un golpe especial en el centro de la nuca. Al hacer este último ataque, los compañeros del saiyajin eliminaron al rebelde, no sin antes, el guerrero lanzar una última sentencia a aquel a quien acababa de golpear

-En este momento acabo de darte un golpe especial, por el cual podrás tener premoniciones, poco a poco podrás ver cómo será el aterrador fin de tu raza guerrera dentro de tu mente-Dijo el guerrero con un aspecto de reptil-tortuga-humanoide mientras flamas de energía consumían su cuerpo –Les advierto que ustedes tendrán un futuro catastrófico, tal y como le sucedió a nuestra raza de guerreros… ¡ESPERO QUE SUFRAS CON ESAS TERRIBLES PREMONICIONES DENTRO DE TUS SUEÑOS!- sentenció el agonizante guerrero, antes que el líder de aquel escuadrón saiyajin acabara con su vida con un ataque de energía.

Los integrantes de ese escuadrón eran Totepo, Selipa, Panppukin, Toma, y su líder, Bardock.

Después de ese ataque recibido, los cinco saiyajin regresaron al Planeta Vegeta para que su líder pudiera recuperarse de aquel ataque. El escuadrón llegó a Vejitasein de madrugada, poco después que la terrible tormenta había concluido. Los saiyajin llevaron al guerrero Bardock al médico, donde fue puesto en una cámara de recuperación.

Después de unas cuantas horas, los otros 4 integrantes del escuadrón decidieron ir a conquistar un nuevo planeta: Meat, dejando en Vejitasein a su líder para reponerse de las heridas.

No mucho después de que sus compañeros de escuadrón se marcharan hacia su siguiente misión sin él, Bardock despertó luego de que perturbadores y catastróficos sueños le atormentaran mientras estaba inconsciente dentro del tanque de regeneración. Una vez fuera de aquel tanque medicinal, comenzó a vestirse

-¿En dónde están Toma y los demás?- preguntaba el saiyajin

-Por órdenes del Gran Freezer fueron al Planeta Meat- contestó el médico que atendió al guerrero

Bardock se indignó ante eso -¡Maldición! Esos inútiles se fueron a divertir sin mi- dijo mientras se colocaba su rastreador -¿Dijiste Planeta Meat? ¡PERFECTO! Está muy cerca de aquí- dijo el saiyajin, corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a sus compañeros. De poco valieron las advertencias del médico a cargo. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta toparse en la ventana que dejaba ver el interior del área de recién nacidos, cuando se detuvo para ver que una pequeña hembra saiyajin, de poco menos de 3 años aproximadamente le daba un inocente beso en la mejilla a un bebé.

La niña se bajó de la incubadora y se fue de ahí, pero no era cualquier niña saiyajin, el guerrero reconoció en ella la cola blanca que enrollaba en la cintura, así como el emblema de la familia real en la armadura de aquella pequeña -¡La Sagrada Emperatriz!- dijo para si mismo al observar aquella escena, luego, Bardock se quedó viendo al bebé que recibió el beso de la hija del soberano de aquel planeta

"Espero que sufras con esas terribles premoniciones" Las palabras de aquel guerrero de Kanassa rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras veía a aquel bebé que hacía unos momentos, había recibido un beso de parte de la misma emperatriz del planeta. Bardock comenzó a ver cómo Vejitasein, SU planeta, su hogar, explotaba, como si soñara, pero no estaba dormido, un dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él al tener esa visión, al reponerse, volvió a observar a aquel bebé llorón –Kakarotto- dijo para sí mismo al observar el nombre del pequeño en la etiqueta de la incubadora, se trataba de su hijo recién nacido. El saiyajin activó su rastreador, el cual comenzó a marcar una cantidad -¡Uuurgh! Sólo tiene un poder de pelea de 2- dijo en tono despectivo, decepcionado por haber engendrado un guerrero tan débil. Si bien él mismo era un saiyajin de la más baja clase, y ya tenía un hijo mayor también de tercera clase, Raditz, el ser el padre de Kakarotto, el saiyajin más débil jamás nacido era su decepción.

************************************* **NAVE DE FREEZER** ************************************

Vegeta, el pequeño príncipe de los saiyajin había acudido con Freezer para despedirse de aquel tirano y así embarcarse hacia su nueva misión de conquista. El pequeño ya se había retirado, dejando al lagarto y a sus soldados en aquel lugar.

-Dodoria- dijo el tirano

-Si, Gran Freezer- respondió el soldado color rosa

-Quiero que reúnas un escuadrón para acabar con los grupos de saiyajin que estén fuera del Planeta Vegeta- ordenó el lagarto

-El único escuadrón saiyajin fuera del planeta Vegeta está en el planeta Meat, son los mismos que conquistaron el planeta Kanassa- dijo un soldado de piel y cabello verdoso

-Bien Zabon- dijo el tirano –Entonces Dodoria, ve con tus hombres al Planeta Meat y aniquilen a esos saiyajin después de que ellos terminen con los habitantes de Meat- ordenó

El soldado hizo una reverencia –Si Gran Freezer- se dio la media vuelta y se fue

-Gran Freezer ¿Qué planea hacer?- preguntó el soldado peliverde

El tirano cerró los ojos -¿desde cuándo tengo que consultar mis planes contigo Zabon?- dijo

El guerrero se puso nervioso –no… nunca… señor- respondió

-Esos saiyajin se están convirtiendo en una gran molestia- abrió los ojos –no permitiré que sigan incomodándome- dijo con tono de voz sádico

************************************* **PALACIO REAL DE VEJITASEIN** ************************************

El pequeño príncipe se encontraba en sus habitaciones, había terminado de vestirse –espero que en ese planeta que me dijo el Gran Freezer haya sujetos realmente fuertes- decía con emoción. Salió de sus aposentos con rumbo a la plataforma de despegue de naves donde su guardaespaldas, Nappa, le esperaba. Iba caminando cuando 2 pequeñas siluetas se acercaron a él

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- preguntó una de las niñas

El principito volteó a ver a sus hermanas –Conquistaré un planeta para el Gran Freezer, Odette- dijo emocionado

Su pequeña hermana sonrió -¡QUE BIEN!- dijo emocionada -¡VAMOS ENTONCES!

-¡ESO NO! ¡IRÉ SOLO!- dijo el pequeño irritado

-¡NO ES JUSTO QUE TÚ SÓLO TE DIVIERTAS VEGETA!- dijo una pequeñita de cola blanca -¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS PELEAR!- reclamaba a su hermano

-¡JAJAJJAJAAJJAA!- reía el príncipe –No insistas Vilandra- reprendió a su hermanita –Ustedes dos son muy pequeñas y no podrían hacer esto, iré sólo- dijo a sus hermanas

-¡LLÉVANOS CONTIGO VEGETA!- reclamaba la otra pequeña de cola marrón

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ODETTE!- reclamó el pequeño –El Gran Freezer me encargó A MI este planeta y seré yo quien lo conquiste- dijo en tono soberbio

-Entonces yo también le pediré al Gran Freezer que nos asigne un planeta con sujetos más fuertes que a donde tú vas- decía la pequeña Vilandra

-¡SI!- dijo Odette -¡Y NO VAMOS A INVITARTE VEGETAAAA!

-Ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mi mocosas- dijo el príncipe, dándoles la espalda –Ahora me voy, pero prometo llevarlas a la siguiente misión- dijo el chibi, continuando con su camino

-¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR VEGETA!- reclamaba la princesa

-¡Nosotras iremos a un planeta mejor que el tuyo, VAS A VEEEER!- dijo la coliblanca a su hermano

El pequeño dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino rumbo a la zona de despegue de naves, dejando atrás a sus irritadas hermanas.

-¡UUUSH! Ese Vegeta me las pagará- decía con rabia la pequeña de cola blanca

-¿Qué piensas hacer Vili?- preguntó la princesa -¿De verdad piensas hablar con el Gran Freezer?

-¡CLARO QUE HABLARE CON EL!- dijo aún molesta -¿Qué se cree Vegeta? ¿Qué puede irse como si nada y divertirse sin nosotras?- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños

La princesita frunció el ceño –¡Tienes razón! Pero pide un planeta más interesante que a donde vaya a ir Vegeta- exclamó, también con enojo

-Eso es precisamente lo que haré mañana mismo a primera hora Odette- dijo la coliblanca

-¿Crees que se enoje nuestro padre?- cuestionó la princesa

-¡SOY LA SAGRADA EMPERATRIZ DE LOS SAIYAJIN ODETTE!- exclamó Vilandra –Mi padre no tiene porqué oponerse, además, le agrada que peleemos-

La princesa asintió -¡Tienes razón Vili! Ya verá Vegeta lo que pasa por dejarnos aquí, nos divertiremos más sin él- sentenció la pequeña

Ambas niñas siguieron su camino para proseguir con sus actividades, y planear su audiencia con el tirano galáctico

Sin embargo, en uno de los jardines del palacio se encontraba la madre de aquellos pequeños, la Reina Brássica, como de costumbre, estaba inmersa en una lectura, cuando un malherido saiyajin, burlando todo protocolo de seguridad llegó a ella -¡BARDOCK!- exclamó al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba el soldado -¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó

-C… C… Carrote- pronunció con dificultad el guerrero _(Si quieren saber porqué Bardock llama Carrote a la reina en lugar de Brássica, lean "La Madre de Vegeta" de Super Brave)_

-¡No hables! Tengo que llevarte a un tanque de recuperación- exclamó la reina intentando ayudar a su dicípulo

-No hay… tiempo… Carrote… debo… hablar con el rey- decía con mucho esfuerzo

-Estás muy mal herido Bardock, y Vegeta está en reunión con la élite real- dijo la reina

El guerrero esbozó una sonrisa –así es mejor… entre más seamos… podremos derrotar a Freezer- decía el maltrecho saiyajin

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! Bardock, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Freezer te hizo esto?- dijo Brássica

-Fue Dodoria, mis compañeros, los mató a todos… Freezer viene para acá… ¡NOS MATARÁ A TODOS!- exclamó –Carrote, ¡AYÚDAME A HABLAR CON EL REY!-

La reina asintió con la cabeza –Es por aquí- ambos ingresaron hacia el palacio, en busca del monarca

************************************* **DESPACHO DEL REY** ************************************

El monarca estaba reunido con sus hombres de confianza, una élite de guerreros saiyajin de clase alta, los más fuertes del reino. Planeaban un ataque sorpresa contra Freezer, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la reina y a un malherido guerrero de tercera clase

-Reina Brássica- dijo el monarca -¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- dijo molesto al ver a su esposa con ese saiyajin inferior

-Rey Vegeta, él es Bardock, tiene algo importante qué decir- exclamó la reina

El monarca miró con desprecio al saiyajin -¿Y QUÉ PUEDE SER TAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA PRESTAR ATENCIÓN A ESTA SABANDIJA?-

El guerrero aludido frunció el ceño ante esas palabras

-Vegeta… Majestad- dijo la reina –Por favor, te lo suplico, ¡escucha lo que tiene que decir! Un gran rey sabio como tú lo eres sabe que es importante escuchar a su pueblo- dijo con una tierna mirada suplicante, sabía que esas palabras y esa mirada desarmaban a su orgulloso marido… y así fue

-¡Habla ya insecto!- dijo el monarca con tono de fastidio

-Majestad, Freezer viene hacia Vejitasein, nos matará a todos- dijo Bardock

-¡PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES INSECTO! ¿Porqué el Gran Freezer querría matarnos? ¡Somos sus socios más productivos!- exclamó el rey

-En el Planeta Kanassa fui atacado por un nativo, y por eso puedo ver el futuro- decía Bardock con dificultad –Rey Vegeta, ¡SI NO PELEAMOS TODOS CONTRA FREEZER EL DESTRUIRA EL PLANETA VEGETA Y A TODOS LOS SAIYAJIN!- exclamó

Por un segundo, el rey volteó a ver a su esposa, la imaginó muerta y desfigurada, visualizó así a sus tres pequeños, su gran orgullo, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió temor de perder todo eso

-Vegeta- dijo la reina –sé que en Kanassa, los nativos tenían muchos poderes mentales, entre ellos, ver el futuro, te lo suplico majestad, escucha a Bardock, defendamos todos nuestras vidas y nuestro Planeta, Vegeta por favor- decía firme pero suplicante

El rey cerró los ojos un instante, no podía dejar de ver a su esposa e hijos, muertos, llenos de sangre y sus cadáveres desfigurados, ese pensamiento de un segundo de duración, fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar -¡ZORN! ¡SULLION!- dijo, volteando a ver a sus consejeros –Alerten a todos los saiyajin, que se reúnan en la plaza principal, atacaremos a Freezer, ¡TODOS! Reúnan a todos los escuadrones, los de élite, segunda y tercera clase, todos los saiyajin pelearemos juntos- remató

-Ordenaré que se resguarde a los recién nacidos y los menores de 15 años- dijo la reina

El rey asintió –Encárgate de eso reina Brássica, y quédate con los infantes para su protección- ordenó, también para proteger a su mujer

-¡ESO NO!- reclamó la reina -¡PELEARÉ A TU LADO REY VEGETA!- indicó firme

El rey sonrió a medias –Pelearás junto a mi entonces, pero mantente cerca de mi- ordenó a su esposa "No permitiré que nada te pase Brássica, ni a nuestros hijos" pensó

La reina asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo a su compañero "Si he de morir, moriré a tu lado, Vegeta" pensaba.

-Majestad- dijo Bardock –Freezer hará explotar el Planeta Vegeta mediante una esfera de energía que nace poco a poco desde su dedo índice- indicó

El rey asintió –Soldado Bardock, tú también pelearás conmigo, y si salimos vivos de esto, sabré recompensarte- dijo el monarca a aquel guerrero que hacía unos instantes había menospreciado.

La reina salió, y ordenó que todo saiyajin menor a 15 años fuese resguardado en unas cuevas situadas a las afueras de la ciudad saiyajin. Corrió por todo el palacio en busca de sus hijos, hasta llegar a las habitaciones, entrando a la de sus hijas

-Odette, Vilandra- exclamó la reina

Las pequeñas voltearon -¡madre!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No hay tiempo qué perder, tienen que ir a las cuevas que están a las afueras de la ciudad, deben refugiarse con todos los niños- decía la guerrera

-¿Qué pasa madre?- preguntó la princesa

-Odette, Vilandra, no pregunten, sólo hagan lo que les pido- dijo firme -¿Y su hermano?- preguntó

Vilandra frunció el ceño –se fue a conquistar otro planeta sin nosotras- respondió con voz irritada

"Al menos Vegeta no está aquí" pensó la reina –Bueno niñas, obedezcan y apúrense a ir a las cuevas- indicó

-¿Porqué tenemos que huir como cobardes, madre?- preguntó la pequeña emperatriz con indignación

-¡NO ES MOMENTO DE SOPORTAR SUS DESPLANTES DE ORGULLO VILANDRA!- dijo con tono firme -¡SOY SU MADRE Y LES ACABO DE DAR UNA ORDEN! Así que ¡a callar y vayan a las cuevas!- remató

Las pequeñas asintieron y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad

"Cuídense mis niñas, ustedes y Vegeta son la esperanza de los saiyajin" pensó la reina mientras veía a sus pequeñas alejarse

******************************** **PLAZA PRINCIPAL EN VEJITASEIN** *******************************

Todos los saiyajin (mayores a 15 años) se habían reunido por orden del Rey Vegeta en la plaza principal.

-Habitantes de Vejitasein- el monarca se dirigió a la audiencia –Como ustedes saben, por mi fue que se hizo el trato de asociación con Freezer- el rey fue interrumpido por alabanzas de su pueblo, ya que gracias a ese tratado, los saiyajin estaban en combates constantes, cosa que adoraban. El monarca hizo una seña con las manos para que se callaran –Pero hoy es día de liberarnos de ese tratado. Freezer está en camino a Vejitasein, y planea aniquilarnos a todos- dijo

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo una voz

-¡Hemos servido fielmente al Gran Freezer, el jamás nos traicionaría!- dijo otra voz en la multitud

El rey frunció el ceño, iba nuevamente a tomar la palabra pero

-Mi escuadrón, mis compañeros, todos fueron asesinados por Dodoria y sus hombres por indicaciones de Freezer- dijo Bardock a la multitud, quien estaba atónita de que alguien osara hablar cuando el monarca se dirigía al pueblo -¡DEBEMOS DERROTAR A ESE MALNACIDO!- dijo con coraje

El rey hizo una mueca de descontento, pero no, no era momento de hacer valer posiciones, era el momento de actuar -¡SOMOS LOS SAIYAJIN! ¡NO SOMOS SIRVIENTES DE NADIE!- exclamó el monarca, obteniendo el apoyo de su pueblo –ESE LAGARTO TRAIDOR ESTA CAMINO A NUESTRO PLANETA ¿VAMOS A PERMITIR QUE NOS MATE?- cuestionó

-¡NOOOOO!- respondió la multitud

-¿VAN A PELEAR CONMIGO? ¿O A QUEDARSE AQUÍ COMO COBARDES?- preguntó el monarca a la gente

-¡PELEAREMOS CON USTED!- respondió la multitud -¡VIVA EL REY VEGETA!- se escuchaba por un lado -¡MUERTE AL TRAIDOR DE FREEZER!- se escuchaba por otro lado

-¡A PELEAAAAAR! ¡POR VEJITASEIN! ¡POR LOS DIOSES! ¡POR EL HONOR DE LOS SAIYAJIN!- gritó el rey

-¡POR VEJITASEIN! ¡POR LOS DIOSES! ¡POR EL HONOR DE LOS SAIYAJIN!- repetían los guerreros reunidos una y otra vez

Volaron todos para atacar a Freezer, quien estaba cerca de Vejitasein en su nave. El lagarto envió a sus soldados por delante, topándose con los fieros escuadrones saiyajin, sobretodo los de clase baja que fueron quienes en su mayoría se encargaron de la vanguardia que había enviado el tirano.

Al ver cómo su primer vanguardia era derrotada, Freezer envió a otros soldados significativos, que fueron derrotados por los saiyajin de segunda y primera clase, así como los escuadrones de la alta élite.

Finalmente, y al ver su ejército reducido, Freezer envió a Zabon y Dodoria. Bardock, Zorn y Sullión fueron los encargados de acabar con Dodoria, luego de una encarnizada pelea, pero el exceso de confianza de aquel guerrero de piel rosada fue su perdición, finalmente encontrando la muerte.

-Yo me encargo de Zabon- exclamó la reina –Tú ve por Freezer- dijo a su marido

-No lo enfrentes sola, Brássica- dijo con tono severo pero en realidad, le preocupaba su mujer, que si bien, era la hembra adulta más fuerte de su raza, Zabon era increíblemente poderoso

-Ese maldito morirá por mi mano- sentenció la reina –Vegeta, no permitas que Freezer se transforme- indicó

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó

-La raza de Freezer se transforma, no es como nosotros que aumentamos nuestro poder al convertirnos en Ozaru, ellos tienen un poder máximo, y se transforman a un modo menor donde pueden controlar esa fuerza que tienen. Freezer estará en su transformación más débil, Vegeta, no dejes que se transforme- advirtió

El rey asintió, claro que quería ver el máximo poder de Freezer, pero sabía que si eso sucedía, no podría ganarle al tirano, debía ser práctico.

Ambos reyes se dirigieron hacia la nave del lagarto, siendo detenidos por Zabon

-¡VEGETA, VE POR FREEZER!- exclamó la reina quien se lanzó en contra del peliverde, iniciando una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Zabon tenía la ventaja

-¡BRASSICAAAAAA!- gritó el monarca, lanzando un poderoso ataque contra Zabon, que logró distraerlo de atacar a la reina

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- Brássica lanzó un certero y letal ataque contra el peliverde, quien murió a manos de ambos reyes "Hasta que me deshice de ti, malnacido" pensó la reina al ver cómo Zabon perecía ante el ataque de ella y su marido

-¡BRÁSSICA YO IRÉ POR FREEZER, TÚ QUÉDATE!- dijo el monarca

En eso, la escotilla superior de aquella gigantesca nave, dejando salir a su diabólico propietario

-¡ES FREEZER!- gritó la reina

-Así que los monitos imbéciles vinieron a importunarme- dijo sonriendo sádicamente –Ya verán quién ríe mejor- extendió su dedo índice, de donde salió un pequeño punto de energía

-Rey Vegeta- dijo Bardock -¡FREEZER DESTRUIRÁ EL PLANETA!- exclamó

El rey recordó la advertencia de aquel guerrero de tercera clase "No… debo… debo detenerlo", una gran furia y una gran impotencia, miedo, coraje, todo se apoderó del monarca "Brigid…. Dahda…. Esus…. Sagrados Dioses…. Denme de su fuerza…. Dahda, tú eres mi antepasado, tú fuiste el primer Súper Saiyajin de la historia…. Dame…. Dame un poco de tu poder" pensaba

La reina se adelantó a intentar pelear contra el tirano, encontrando un poderoso ataque de energía que la noqueó, dejándola inconsciente

-¡CARROTE!- gritó Bardock al ver cómo aquella mujer que fue su maestra, en ese momento había sido golpeada, tal vez asesinada por ese tirano galáctico

-¡BRÁSSICA!- gritó el rey desesperado, temiendo lo peor, sintió miedo, sintió impotencia, sintió odio, odio contra ese lagarto que planeaba matarlo junto con su familia y toda su raza, recordó los pensamientos que le invadieron momentos atrás, con su esposa e hijos descuartizados, muertos…. No…. No podía permitirlo, -¡BRÁSSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ella era el amor de su vida, el ataque que su esposa recibió fue colosal…. Parecía muerta al verla… eso destrozó al rey, sus ojos azabache comenzaron a cambiar hasta ser azules, su cabello oscuro comenzó a destellar en dorado…. Hasta que finalmente, su barba y cabellos se tornaron totalmente dorados, y su aura se volvió del mismo color.

Los saiyajin se quedaron atónitos ante aquel hecho que acababan de presenciar.

Freezer estaba paralizado de miedo –No…. No puede ser- dijo con temor

-¡TE MATARÉ FREZEEEEEER!- pronunció el monarca, quien voló para ir a golpear al tirano

-no… ¡YO LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!- dicho esto, ese pequeño puntito de energía creció hasta volverse descomunal, lanzándolo contra el rey, los saiyajin y el planeta

-¡DEMONIOOOOS!- gritó el rey, quien arrojó una poderosa energía que comenzó a frenar aquella esfera mortífera

-¡ES INÚTIL LO QUE HAGAS REY VEGETA, ES EL FIN DE TODOS!- dijo el lagarto mientras impulsaba su diabólico ataque

Zorn, Sullión y Bardock fueron a ver a la inconsciente reina

-¡ESTA VIVA!- pronunció Sullión al tocar el cuello de la reina

Brássica comenzó a despertar –Vegeta- dijo con dificultad

-No hales Brássica- dijo Zorn a su amiga de la infancia

La reina tomó conciencia y vió a su esposo transformado, intentando detener aquella diabólica y letal esfera –Debemos…. Debemos ayudar a Vegeta- dijo, intentando reponerse

El rey Vegeta intentaba repeler el ataque de Freezer, pero a pesar de ser un súper saiyajin, aquella esfera lo hacía sucumbir a él -¡DEMONIOOOOS!- gritaba, intentando contra atacar

La reina voló, siendo seguida por Bardock, Zorn y Sullión, hasta rodear a Freezer. Los 4 saiyajin le atacaron con sus energías más fuertes y sin parar, intentando dar al Rey algo de ventaja para detenerlo.

El resto de los saiyajin observantes, unos se unieron a la reina en el ataque indirecto a Freezer, otros unieron sus ataques a los de su monarca, dándole tiempo

-Por los dioses, por los saiyajin, por Brássica, por Vegetta, por Odette, por Vilandra…. ¡MUERE FREEZER!- gritó el rey mientras expulsaba todo su ki, haciendo retroceder esa mortal bola de energía en contra del tirano, el cual estaba distraído por el ataque indirecto de los saiyajin.

La reina y el resto de los guerreros se apartaron del tirano y la nave, todos los saiyajin volaron de regreso a Vejitasein, para alejarse lo más posible de la explosión.

Freezer fue alcanzado por su propia esfera mortal, siendo su cuerpo y su nave desintegrados en la infinidad del espacio, provocando una enorme ola explosiva.

Brássica alcanzó a su marido, quien aún estaba como súper saiyajin –Vegeta- sonrió al verlo así, siempre creyó que su hijo sería el súper saiyajin de la leyenda, pero fue su esposo el primero quien logró eso luego de cientos de años de la aparición del primer Súper Saiyajin

El rey volteó a ver a su esposa –Brássica- dijo mientras la abrazaba, a la vez de emoción y a la vez, para protegerla con su cuerpo de aquella explosión.

Afuera de las cuevas, estaban los pequeños saiyajin observando cómo el cielo de Vejitasein, que a esas horas normalmente está comenzando a oscurecer, esa tarde estaba completamente iluminado.

-Mi padre….- dijo la princesa, atónita ante el espectáculo

-¡ES UN SÚPER SAIYAJIN!- completó Vilandra, también impresionada por lo que acababan de observar

Los niños que estaban con las pequeñas también estaban anonados por la escena, y muy emocionados, sus padres, tutores, maestros les habían hablado de la leyenda de Dahda, el Dios de la guerra quien fue el primer Súper Saiyajin de la historia, y ver cómo surgía otro, fue impactante para los pequeños, y obviamente, para las hijas del rey.

Los adultos descendieron hacia el planeta, unos llegaron a tierra, los reyes se quedaron un momento en el aire, abrazados, viendo el resplandor celestial provocado por su reciente victoria. Ambos sonrieron, y en un impulso que desafiaba las rígidas costumbres que ordenaban 0 sentimentalismos, el Rey Vegeta besó efusivamente a su mujer, sin importarle que todos estuvieran viéndolos. La reina correspondió al beso de su marido, ambos se entregaron en ese profundo beso.

Los testigos de aquella escena, si bien era algo inverosímil, sólo pudieron compartir la alegría de sus monarcas, finalmente, era un día de fiesta, su raza se había salvado de la extinción, y no solo eso, habían vencido al mayor tirano de todos los tiempos, y además, habían sido testigos de la aparición de un Súper Saiyajin. La euforia general, no podía ser mayor.

-Continuará... En otro Fic-

_Por ahora este es el final que da pie al Universo Alterno de mi otra historia: La Edad de Oro Saiyajin, Profecías cumplidas. Habrá una continuación para saber qué paso desde aquí y hasta que Vegeta y Odette llegan a la Tierra._

_Saludos!_

_Y dejen reviews!_


End file.
